


Almost Paradise

by FantasyOfMine



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabbie Summer, Ichabbie Weekend, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/pseuds/FantasyOfMine
Summary: When a brave young Sea Captain is lost at Sea, what Treasures might he find, and what adventures are in store.Captain Crane & Mermaid AbbieOn Hiatus but will return for MerMay & Happy #IchabbieSpring.Enjoy Eat Sleep Love, Present Darkness & Untold Love Stories.





	1. The Devil's Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ichabbie Twitter Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ichabbie+Twitter+Fandom).



Almost Paradise  


"It be more than the rock I mean. I were there when it almost took us some Twenty-four year ago." Flanders’ voice lowered with a sense of gravity.  


To the outsider it looked like a giant rock sticking straight up, four kilometers high, in the middle of the Sea. The waters surrounding it were shallow with jagged rocks just below. There was no real beach or coast. The deadly rock bed stretched out for miles around her, denying any water vessel safe passage. A death trap to ships, as the Rock told its own story to any who dared get too close. It told a story of a graveyard for ships, and boats, and for the crews that manned them.

“Aye, I was there on the Merchant ship Bellarose when I saw it! We all saw it, when the Spanish ship La Verdad was swallowed up by the sea.” Flanders spoke with such gusto and sincerity; the old man drew the attention of several young sailors. “We saw the La Verdad in the distance. No doubt headed straight for the Devil’s Rock, hoping to grab hold of its treasures. But no one’s ever gone and live to tell. She suffered the same fate as all those ships that came before.”

 

“What happened?” One of the youngest midshipmen asked.

 

“A storm came up out of nowhere. Rose right up over the horizon of the Devil itself! The sky all around turned the darkest black & blue and the Seas began to swell. La Verdad seemed to run aground and was unable to move. THEN! The waves grew tall as mountains and smashed all around the ship as lightning flashed everywhere! It was if one of the waves grabbed a hold of the ship, lifted it and smashed it into the Sea. The ship crumbled and vanished… But as the lightning flashed, I saw something.”

 

“What? What did you see?” Another young sailor asked eagerly.

 

“In the flash of the light I saw… I saw a mer-creature! Half human beast of beauty with the tail of a fish it was!”

 

Several of the men who had gathered, broke into laughter but others stood stunned and stricken.

 

“And how did ya see such a thing from so far off?” Young Wesley asked.

 

“I was up in the crow’s nest I tell ya, with me spyglass, just like you, young Wesley!” Flanders insisted. "I saw them dragging men down to their deaths as the men didn't even struggled to swim away!”

 

Many of the sailors gasped, particularly the younger midshipmen.

 

"I heard the voices callin' out as the Winds picked up. That storm come outa nowhere. It tried to take us in when we got too close."

"I think you were as drunk then as you are now Flanders!"

Only a few of the men laughed. The others were not quite so skeptical.

"I saw the wreckage from them that’s gone before us. A dozen ships at least, ravaged like bones picked apart by vultures; torn to pieces as if mulled by a wild beast. It's the Devil's Rock. There is nothing there but death."

 

“All right, everyone back to work!” The young Captain called out to them, as he listened with a slight smirk. "Head on up and tell us how things are beyond the horizon, Wesley." Ichabod said playfully tipping the boy's hat.

"Aye, Captain!" Wesley was eager to please. He had grown to greatly admire Captain Crane over the past few months.

 

Captain Ichabod Crane had been sailing with the Royal Navy for 7 years now, and had heard the legend of Devil’s Rock many times. He could remember being a new Lieutenant, fresh from Oxford, and so green that the stories seemed almost believable. But his education and degrees made him a skeptic. Though a man of knowledge and science, he was none too eager to see the Rock himself. There was enough caution within him that made him believe, the Devil's Rock was best left alone.

 

When the Admiral announced that they would be passing by the Devil’s Rock on their way to Port Royal Jamaica, it got many tongues wagging. And of course Ol’ Flanders could not resist telling the story of his experience so many years ago.

 

Ichabod stood at the railings of the ship taking a short respite to enjoy the crisp salty sea air. Looking out, all that he could see was the slight lifting of faint blue-grey waves fading into blue sky. He felt at peace on the sea, as if it were his calling.

 

His family had attempted often, and vigorously, to dissuade him from joining the Navy. They were eager for him to marry and settle down. He was a member of the nobility after all with a sizable allowance. The Navel life was unnecessary for a man in his standing. But he sought the escape. Caroline, his betrothed was a lovely girl, kind and spirited, but there was no true love between them. There was only a love such that a brother had for a sister.

 

But he was now twenty-eight and she was twenty-two. He could hardly continue to put off the marriage. And so upon his next return to England, he was set to wed his young fiancé Caroline, before heading out to Sea again.

 

When Ichabod’s moment of rest was over, he headed to the Admirals office to check in.

 

“Admiral,” He saluted as he came in.

 

Admiral Sutton casually waved him in, as he leaned over his desk and scoured over maps. “How are we fairing, Captain?”

 

“All is good. We are on schedule to arrive in Port Royal by morrow,” Ichabod informed him.

 

“We aren’t going to Port Royal. At least not yet,” The Admiral waved him over, then tapped his finger on the map. “We are going here… to Devil’s Rock.”

 

“You must be joking with me, Sir.”

 

“Have I ever joked with you, Ichabod?” the Admiral gave him a serious look.

 

“No, Sir… It’s just that, it’s been said to be too dangerous. Every ship that has attempted it, has been run aground and destroyed. Some lost without a trace…”

 

“You’re not getting superstitious on me, are you Crane?”

 

“No Sir. It’s just that we have strict orders…”

 

"Crane, do you know how many ships have wrecked on that massive piece of rock? A dozen known… and there are likely several Pirate and un-registered Merchant ships. The bounty we could recover for the Crown is tremendous. We will be legends!”

 

“But, Sir,” Ichabod tried to reason. “The few eye witness accounts have said even the smallest of ships runs aground as far as 5 Kilometers out. Not only that but, even if we make it there, it’s a sheer cliff straight up with no true coast…”

 

“Ichabod, that’s enough,” The Admiral stood straight and spoke firmly. “You are a nobleman. You don’t have to be here. I understand that may have resigned you to have less desire for seeking glory and fortune. But many officers, myself included, are Gentry or below. We are still trying to make our names and leave our mark! The cache from the ship wreckage, and the riches within the island itself, if we can retrieve them, will make it so that history will never forget us.”

 

~~

“Are you sure,” Cora smiled, as Abigail went on excitedly about a dream she’d had. “And this was no ordinary dream?”

 

“No,” Abigail's voice heightened as she paced. “It was more about… about this feeling that I got when I had the dream. I think they’re coming home!”

 

It had been six years since Cap’n Gus had disappeared with his spars crew. The man who had rescued her mother and been like a father to her was never heard from again. Not that anyone dared venture outside of the safety of their little Paradise.

And with him, the young man that had been Abigail’s intended was now gone too. They'd been companions for several Lunar cycles, exclusivly to each other. And During their last Celestrada Celebration together, Daniel had bestowed Abbie with gifts of a flower necklace and crown to ask her to be betrothed to him. She accepted believing that he was going to be the key to her destiny. But two weeks later Cap’n Gus’s crew went out to sea and never returned.

 

“The last time you were this excited about one of your dreams was six years ago… remember? You thought that young Daniel was going to be the path to you finding true happiness.”

 

“And then you told me that dreams, even mine, are not always what they seem.” Abigail pouted her lips but then immediately grinned. "This time is different Cora. I feel as if exactly what I have been waiting for, is finally coming. You’ll see.”

 

“I am certain you are right my dear,” Cora chuckled as she gently patted Abbie’s cheeks. “I simply believe you must keep your heart and mind open, because things may not be what you expect.”

“Abigail, come. The others are waiting!” Sophie shouted from outside of Cora’s little hut.

 

After three days of working, the young ladies finally had their first day off to enjoy, however they pleased. They ran from the village that was deep within the jungle and up the hillside of their Paradise, to one of the cool springs. The pool of fresh water was one of dozens nestled here and there through-out their land. There were also several waterfalls; some tall and gushing while others were small sprinkling showers. The jungles were littered with fruits and berries, making it easy for the young ladies to grab a quick snack along the way.

They met their friends, already undressed and splashing around in the crater lake, having a ball.

A younger girl of seventeen named Macey, called out for them to hurry. “You’re late!”

 

“This one’s had another one of her dreams,” Sophie nudged her head in Abbie’s direction as she pulled off her simple patterned dress and jumped in the pool.

“I hope it was a good dream,” Mara gave Abigail a curious look as she sat on the shore and dangled her feet in the water.

 

Abigail finished undressing and sat beside her. “I think so. I hope so. It was a bird, large and white… He flew in from the east and came right to me. And a voice said I’m coming home. I feel like maybe papa Gus is coming back. I feel it in my heart.”

 

“I hope you’re right about your dream…” Mara gave her a hug.

 

The girls squealed when they were suddenly splashed with water by Sophie. Mara and Abigail jumped in joining Sophie and Macey in a bit of sport before taking a break for a quick snack.

 

“So how long have you and Luke been courting? Are you two going to becom companions?” Macey asked as she picked at the berries and popped a couple in her mouth.

 

“ We've been keeping company on occasion for a while now. But I don’t know about being his companion… maybe,” Abigail grinned as she munched on the sweet red treats.

 

“Why only maybe,” Sophie asked. “Daniel has been gone for six years. You’re twenty-three. It’s time to move on.”

 

“I have,” Abigail sighed. “I guess I just worry about Daniel coming home and thinking I broke our betrothal.”

“You can’t feel guilty after six years,” Sophie disagreed. “It’s past time for you to find someone and be happy.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Mara threw a berry at Sophie. “You and ash have been exclusive companions for ten Lunar cycles and Betrothed at the last Celestrada. My brother is more than ready to settle down and start making babies.”

 

“I know” Sophie blushed. “Ash and I are going to be wed at the next Celestrada!”

 

The girls squealed their delight and hugged offering Sophie their congratulations. They continued to enjoy the noon hour together until the atmosphere changed. Abigail felt it first; then heard the soft wind calling her name.

 

“Abigail Grace…” the wind was faint but she looked up.

 

“Something’s coming,” Abbie whispered to the girls as they all felt the call. “We should go now.”

 

“I’m coming too,” Macey stood ready to go with her friends.

 

“No,” Sophie refused her. “You’re still too young. Go back to the village and tell the elders.”

 

Abigail looked at Macey with a cold hard glean in her eye, “Let them know a storm is coming.”

 

~

 

The young ladies hurried down to the small salt water sea in the middle of their hidden paradise. All of them feeling the island calling for help. She was in danger but also she wanted someone, a human who was meant to be there with them.

Mara, Abigail and Sophie were already undressed and waited impatiently by the sea. Soon they were joined by Nora, Ahmed and Ash who quickly undressed and joined them. They held hands and began to sing out. With a swiftness the wind began to pick up. A cloud began to billow out from the caves and caverns within the mountainous cliffs inside of Paradise Rock.

Together, the six of them dove into the small sea. Immediately upon touching the salty waters their legs transformed from the lower hip down, into smooth colorful tails. They swam quickly through the underground tunnels and caves until they were outside of the Rock. The clouds followed them and the waves began to rage.

 

~

 

Ichabod looked through the telescope, “There she is, Admiral, a beauty sitting in the middle of the sea. We’re a good 5 kilometers out."

"Perfect," Admiral Sutton firmly tapped the ship railing. "Let's slow her down, and send out two scout boats to map us a path. I refuse to run aground. And with a sky this clear, it doesn't look like we'll have to worry about any storms. There’s nothing but blue skies."

 

"How is everything Wesley," Ichabod called up to the young man up in the crow's nest.

"It's all clear Sir," Wesley hollered down to Ichabod.

Two rowboats were lowered into the water, each holding a crew of six men. They rowed their way towards the Rock with the ship keeping its distance but following slowly behind.

It didn't take long for the crews of the small row boats to begin to worry. Just below the surface they could see massive rock formations all around them, some sharp shards, all of them menacing. But then they saw just below the surface the decrepit remains of dead bodies and wrecked ship debris. Just beneath the surface of the crystal clear water was the ships grave yard. One of the sailors stood and waved for the ship to stop. They immediately closed the sails

The lead boat found itself wedged between two underwater rock formations and struggled to get free. The second boat began to go back as skeletal remains clanged against its side.

Wesley was up high looking through his spy glass telescope and could see the rocks and graveyard just below the surface.

"Captain!" Wesley yelled, "it’s all death below the surface!"

Ichabod grabbed his spy glass and stood upon the rails for a better look through it. "My God!" he gasped as he scanned the water’s surface.

 

"Captain!" Wesley waved down and pointed towards the top of the huge rock Island. "There!"

Ichabod looked through his telescope and was stunned. It looked as if massive billowing clouds were forming just beyond the top of Devil's Rock. In fact Ichabod almost believed the clouds were coming from there.

Wesley blew the horn to alert the crew of the incoming storm.

The tremendous storm cell swirled up struck at un-fathomable speed; winds howling around them. The wind almost seemed to be singing.

Waves began thrashing the small boats, as the clouds barreled down. The crew struggled to keep the ship out of the storm's grasp, but it seemed to reach out and grab them; pulling them in.

The men on the scout boats were lost as the waves picked up the small vessels and thrashed them against the rocks. The men could be seen not even struggling to survive... just giving in. All of the concentration of the Victory sailors went to saving the ship.

 

Wesley was about to climb down from the crow’s nest but something caught the boy’s eye. It looked like fair blond hair... and a blue tail? Surely he was seeing things. He lifted the spy glass to his eye and saw the long blond locks disappear under the water, and the flash of a large fish tail. Then he saw another fishtail of bright shining golden orange. He was awe stricken as the winds sang out.

Admiral Sutton took over the helm desperate to save his crew, as the storm whipped at them. "Hold on we're almost clear!"

 

Almost wasn't coming fast enough. The crew watched a 40ft swell raging beside them, as if it were coming for them. Wesley tried to hurry out of the crow's nest as the crew grabbed hold of anything that was tied down to keep them from being washed overboard. Ichabod wrapped a rope around his arm and held on to the railing, but as the massive swell struck, he saw Wesley had not made it all the way down.

"Wesley!" Ichabod called out but it was too late. The wave crashed over the ship, causing it to tip onto its side. Unsecured supplies went over the sides and into the Sea, along with Wesley.

As the boat righted itself Ichabod looked over the railing until he saw the boy. Wesley didn't struggle in the water. He wasn't drowned yet, but he was letting the water carry him back into the Rock.

"Captain, he's lost!" One of the sailors called out.

"No!" 

Ichabod jumped over and into the swelling sea to retrieve the boy. He tied the rope around Wesley as the crew pulled them both to the ship. But as they were being pulled up, lightning struck the mast, causing it to crash down. Ichabod was struck in the head, falling unconscious into Sea.

The crew was at a loss as the rescued Wesley, but Ichabod vanished under the water.

Another massive swelling wave began to build and Admiral Sutton had no choice but to continue out of its path. They feared Captain Crane and the others were lost forever.

 

~~~~

 

“Why him?” Abigail was fighting against the call of the island. As she swam closer to the man who had fallen over board. It wasn't Cap'n Gus. It was a British Colonizer. He was the enemy in her eyes. But the Island...the Rock... It wanted him. 

 

Abigail dragged him under the water and back through the underwater caverns until they were safe, back inside the sanctuary of their Paradise. A gentle wave washed them up on the sandy beach shore.

Abigail finally had a chance to take a look at this stranger that the Rock wanted so badly. He was handsome; tall and slender with dark hair and a well trimmed close beard. She gently brushed dark wet strands of hair from his face and observed the bruise forming on the left side of his head. That didn't look good. Neither did the gash on his chest, or the way his left arm was contorted. And he still wasn't breathing.

 

Abigail crawled up on him, as the waves slowly washed up around him. If the Rock wanted him to live, it would let her breathe life into him.

She gently pressed her lips to his and struggled to ignore the feeling of warmth that tingled through her body. Slowly she breathed in and out until she felt his chest rising and falling. And then she felt his lips come alive and press into her kissing her. His right arm wrapped around her waist, his hand began to caress the curve of her back.

Abigail tried to stop herself. Clearly he was having a delusion. But the strange feeling of connection between them... It was what she had felt in the dream. But how could it be. Her nipples became tight against his cool wet shirt, and she was feeling things she knew she probably shouldn't. Her loins tingled when she felt his cock twitch in his pants against her body.

His hand slowly caressed down her voluptuous firm ass, pulling her into him. His hand went down to her thigh then stopped. His lips parted from her as he struggled to open his eyes.

Was he dreaming? Ichabod had to wonder. It had been the most glorious feeling. Who was this woman arousing every sensual feeling within him? Her skin was so smooth and soft to his touch. Her bare breasts and sleek body against him was awaking every primal urge inside of him. But then he felt something... Odd.

He struggled to open his eyes and smiled at first. 

“Treasure…” He whispered.

His sparkling blues were met by the prettiest light brown doe eyes he'd ever seen. Her skin was a light chestnut color, and her hair, dark wet ringlets crowning her face. Everything else was a blur as the sun began to shine through the clouds. The light glowed around her making her look almost angelic.

Almost because he was sure he felt something on her legs... He grumbled trying to come to his senses as he felt her leg again.

Abigail quickly snapped out of her lust filled haze and realized this stranger was about to discover her. She backed off of him quickly and dove back into the small sea.

 

"Wait... Please," Ichabod's voice groggily called out to her as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

And then he saw a beautiful golden tail in the haze of light. That couldn't be right? He tried to lift himself up but a sharp pain in his head, chest and left arm prevented his movement. Then he was dizzy again and collapsed; unconscious, back onto the sand.

 

~

Abbie swam out a short ways under water in the Sea and came back up. She looked back at the stranger, who was now lying helplessly on the shore. Who was he? And why was she so drawn to him?

~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mythos Terms to remember**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Full Moon Feast** \- Large dinner held every full moon. Music  & dancing after  
>  **Celestrada** \- Celebration held quarterly (every 3rd full moon) More elaborate. Music, dancing, but also Betrothals are announced, Weddings are held, & Babies are blessed.  
>  **Dating/Courting** \- informal. Can date anyone any-time even multiple people as long as you are not in a committed relationship.  
>  **Companionship** \- Exclusively dating one or more **Companions** , and anyone in the companionship can not date outside of the companionship. This is agreed upon in public and can be ended in public at any full moon feast.  
>  **Betrothal** \- Next step after Companionship. Can only be with one person (couples only). A time to wait for a marriage/ wedding. The Island must bless the betrothed couple before they can be married.  
>  **Marraige** \- Binding once it is blessed by the island and cannot be broken.


	2. Stranger Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail wonders if she can trust the handsome stranger, Captain Crane, as the two struggle to resist the growing feelings between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos & comments! Please feel free to leave feedback. It's very helpful & very much appreciated.  
> ~ENJOY~

Ch 2 Stranger Among Us  


1~ Life or Death

Abbie swam out a short ways under water in the small Sea that sat at the center of their Paradise. Had he seen her she wondered before coming back up. She looked back at the stranger, who was now laying helplessly on the shore. Who was he? And why was she so drawn to him?

She had no idea why the Island wanted him, and prayed that it wasn't her own misunderstandings that lead her to pull him from the water.

She swam to the shore, pulling herself up on a rock to dry in the sun. Now under the clear blue sky, there was no sign at all that a storm just raged. It would only take a couple of minutes for her legs to reform in the warmth of the sun.

Once she got her legs back, she would figure out what to do with the stranger.

"Abigail!"

She turned around to see Luke running towards her.

"Thank the heavens you're all right!" He said as he approached her.

"Of course," Abbie looked a bit confused by his concern. She crouched up covering her naked body as he came closer.

Luke put his hands to her cheeks his eyes scanning hers as if to ensure himself she was truly all right. "You didn't return with the others! They said you got separated from the pack. I feared the worst."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned slightly so his lips met her cheek. "I'm fine. Really. There's no reason to worry." She assured him as he hugged her tight.

"You don't know..." Luke looked her in the eyes again. "Ahmed and Ash, they've been severely weakened."

"What?" Abbie looked astonished.

"Sophie said that when you separated from the pack, it took too much energy for them to maintain the storm without you. And the mermen are not as strong as you mermaids."

"That's true," Abbie gasped. "But I did not think my separating would cause such a strain. Is it bad?"

"Very," Luke nodded. "Sophie and Cora fear the men may be lost to us. You have the gift... The breath of life. If you get to them quickly..."

Abbie stood. Her mind was racing, she'd just used the breath of life on the stranger. She wasn't sure if she had enough left to save both Ash and Ahmed so soon after using it, but what choice did she have.

Luke tried not to stare at her beautiful bare body and silky brown skin as they stood. He removed the thin woven vest he wore and handed it to her. "They're at Cora's in the village. I'll go with you."

"Actually, I need you to do something for me," Abbie stopped him. "There is a stranger laying unconscious on the shore not far from my hut. Can you take him to my place? He can convalesce there."

Luke looked at her confused. "There's a stranger here? Brought in from the storm? A human?"

"Yes. Please, Luke. He's my responsibility, but I need to get to Ash and Ahmed."

"Alright, I will," Luke reluctantly agreed then headed towards Abbie's place.

He turned back to watch her hurry up the hillside trail towards the village. His woven vest was long enough to reach her thighs, and hugged her curves perfectly. She was stunning in anything and he was already in love. He hoped she felt the same as he intended to ask her to be his companion at the next Full moon feast, perhaps betrothed by the next Celestrada Ceremony.

~~

"How are they?" Sophie asked.

She waited anxiously outside of Cora's hut while Abbie did her best to care for the young men. But she was desperate to know how Ash was.

"They'll be fine," Abbie sighed, a bit tired.

"Where did you go?" Sophie demanded calmly. "You've never left us before. The strain without you was... It was painful Abigail. We couldn't keep the storm going. We're lucky the ship went away."

"I know. And I'm so sorry, but I believe the island called. It wanted me to save one of them."

"What?" Sophie was stunned. "You left us, to save one of those slave-owning colonizers? They steal and destroy! You've heard the stories of what they've done to Ash and Mara's people... What they're still doing to the Africans and the Native people throughout the Americas..."

"I know, Sophie. But remember, Papa Gus was one of them too, but the Island wanted him."

"And the island drew him in. Not one of the MerPeople. We are here to protect this place from people like him, from the outside world and all its evils."

"I know. I haven't forgotten. I believe this is what the island wants. It wants him. Maybe he will have answers about Papa Gus."

"I hope you're right Abigail. But you had better be sure before you start telling him our secrets." Sophie let out a sigh. She was frustrated by Abbie's actions but also grateful that she saved her beloved Ash. She gave her a quick hug. "I'm going to stay with Ash until I can bring him home."

Abbie nodded and waved goodbye as Sophie shuffled into the hut. She knew her friend was right. She needed to proceed with caution when dealing with this stranger. If his people knew about mermaids and the treasures within the rock, they would come in and destroy it all.

 

 

 

~o~

2~ A Stranger Among Us

Muffled voices.

Ichabod was surrounded by darkness and couldn't open his eyes. But he was certain he heard a man and a woman talking quietly. He couldn't make out what they were saying. It was just muffled voices. Sometimes he heard faint singing... an angelic voice humming tunes that warmed him inside. He loved the sound of the voice that sang to him in the darkness.

A short while later he managed to open his eyes. Everything was a blur, and nothing felt familiar. He looked up and the image of a beautiful young woman's face finally became clear. She smiled down at him, brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, then moved away.

"Wait..." Ichabod groggily croaked out.

Abbie said nothing just went over to the dresser to grab a cup.

"Do you speak English," he attempted to lean up and shift weigh on his uninjured right side.

Abbie contemplated what she would say but then heard him mumble. "I must be among savages."

She clenched her jaw and went back to her task of retrieving drinking water. She was still wearing the impossibly short vest that was Luke's. When she bent over, Ichabod got a full view of her tight round bottom. He gulped hard, his breath catching in his throat.

Abbie peaked to see him staring and tugged the vest down. Ichabod's eyes darted away quickly, as he reddened, embarrassed at having been caught gawking. But he could hardly help it. She wore practically nothing at all.

His eidetic memory tried to recall anything of the muffled voices he'd heard earlier to see if anything could help him communicate. He thought he perhaps heard the word casa.

"¿Habla Espanol?" He asked. "¿Donde estoy?"

"Estas seguro," Abbie handed him the cup of water. "This is my home. And I will be taking care of you until you are mended."

Ichabod gasped. Her Spanish and English were flawless, though he couldn't quite place her accent. "You speak very well."

Abbie scrunched her face at him. "Of course I do. People speak the way they are taught. And people from cultures other than that of the colonizers are not savages."

Ichabod turned red again. "My apologies Miss?"

"Abigail."

"Miss Abigail," Ichabod bowed his head humbly then took a much-needed drink. "My name is Captain Ichabod Crane of the Royal Navy. I meant no offense. I am simply disoriented. I have no idea where I've ended up. What country are you a part of?"

"We don't belong to any of the Colonizers," Abbie scoffed taking the cup from him.

"You're island is independent or..."

"Our island is ours. And we won't have it stolen away from us."

"Where is the Victory? And Admiral Sutton?" Ichabod's fingers fidgeted nervously as he tried to sit up."

"Anyone who survived the storm and was on that ship, is long gone."

"Then I'm stranded here? I can't... I have to find a way back to my ship... My crew..." Ichabod tried to get up but felt dizzy as a sharp pain struck his left side.

"You need to lay down," Abbie gently coaxed him back down. He was already annoying her and she was wondering what on earth the Island was thinking. And what was she thinking, kissing him on the beach earlier.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was incredibly impertinent of me. Of course, different cultures are not savage." He let out an apologetic sigh. "I won't speak in such a manner again. I give you my word."

"Apology accepted." The sincerity in his apology softened her to him again. "As I said, people speak the way they are taught."

Abbie reached up and carefully examined the injury to his head. He was still getting dizzy and that concerned her.

His eyes glanced over her lips then down the length of her smooth brown neck and fine collarbone. He could not resist the allure of her, as he could see clear through the weaving of the vest and it gaped open. She was practically exposed before him. His cock jerked in his pants as the sight of her full round breasts and dark turgid nipples, sent a flush of energy through his body. He willed himself to behave, to be disciplined.

As Ichabod laid back in a light headed haze, he was brought back to the moment on the beach. He took her hand.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Abbie smiled down at him, her soft brown eyes peering into his soul.

His heart raced. "But I must. You, you pulled me from the water... I thought I saw you... " He was starting to feel faint and wanted to curse. "Mermaid..."

He was out in an instant to Abbie's relief. He had remembered seeing her and that scared her. His name was Crane, like the large white bird that flew to her in her dream. Could he truly be what she had been waiting for?

~~~

 

3 ~ Healing

Abigail was glad that Ichabod had a concussion. The head injury forced him to stay down for a couple of days, giving his other injuries time to heal. The fracture in his arm would take a bit longer if he wanted it to heal properly. But as soon as he could get up and out of bed he did.

Ichabod was talkative, which she liked. He talked a little bit about his home back in England, but mostly he enjoyed talking about his life on the open sea. Abbie enjoyed it, since it reminded her of Papa Gus. He always had an adventure to tell her about. He loved that she conversed with him about it. She had knowledge of the Sea thanks to her Papa. Unlike his fiancé Caroline or his sister Mary who had little interest in such things, he found Abbie to be a kindred spirit of the allure of adventure.

He too was an inquisitive one. Abbie sang often, which he greatly enjoyed, sometimes a song in French, Spanish, or English. But other times she sang in languages that he'd never heard of. It peeked his curiosity about this strange place. And he had so many questions about where they were. Abbie simply said the island was their paradise. Ichabod took that to mean it was some sort of hideaway, so he didn't press too hard. At least not yet. He would need to get home eventually. For now, he was mostly curious about the beautiful young woman who was so diligently caring for him.

"You really live here alone," he finally asked after four days and no man coming to her at night. There was one young man who she went walking down the beach with a couple of times, but he wasn't sure if they were romantically linked.

"I do," she answered as she prepared his sponge bath.

"I find it hard to believe someone so beautiful is not married or betrothed. I assume you are of age since you live by yourself."

"I'm three and twenty," Abbie smiled. "I was betrothed once when I was 17, after being a companion for four lunar cycles, but he was lost. I haven't found anyone that I care to be companioned to, betrothed to, or to even share my bed with, yet."

Ichabod swallowed. The implication that she could sleep with a man she was not married to, certainly made him curious. "And the young man who comes by?"

"Luke," Abbie could tell he was fishing. "He is interested in being my companion, perhaps more. But I'm not sure about him. We've shared a few things, but I haven't let him share my bed."

"And you could share your bed with anyone you choose?"

"Yes," Abbie nodded frankly.

"Where I come from, a woman's virginity is much a coveted prize for her future husband."

"I consider my virginity a prize for whomever I choose to give it to." Abbie spoke plainly, but inside she was filled with delight at how Ichabod was struck silent.

"As long as I am not companioned, betrothed to one man or married. I am free to explore as I please."

"And, yet you have not?" Ichabod finally managed after a forced swallow to regain his voice. He couldn't imagine how every available man was not at her door, hoping to have her.

"For a long time I felt like I would be breaking my betrothal. But now I realize I'm ready. In fact, it's something that I want."

Ichabod thought surely she meant to lay him dead with her tantalizing words.

"And Luke wants this too?" He fiddled with a decorative trinket on her woven wicker dresser, desperately trying to occupy his fidgeting fingers as he pried.

"I suppose I'll find out at the full moon feast, or in the next couple of months at the next Celestrada Celebration."

"A celebration of the stars?"

"Well yes... All of the Celestial beings that take care of us. The night before a full moon, young men gather by the sea hoping the Island will bless them with a gift for their betrothed. If they are given a gift they know a permanent union will be blessed. Then Every full moon we gather and feast together and a couple can make their intentions to become companions and date openly or exclusively known, as well as end companionships. But a Celestrada is special. Every third full moon we dress up and have a huge celebration. Babies are blessed, weddings are held, and betrothals are announced. There's music and dancing. It's truly wonderful."

"Well the next full moon is in a few days but... If the Celestrada will be during the August full moon, I believe it will be on my birthday."

"August 18th by the European Calendar." Abbie smiled. "Well then I shall have to do something special for you."

"Oh heavens no," Ichabod was flush with embarrassment. August was two months away and he didn't think he would still be here. "I couldn't... You've truly already done so much for me."

"But I want to," Abbie smiled.

He willed himself not to get attached. He would eventually have to go home. And he was still secretly convinced he'd seen a fishtail on her, though it seemed impossible.  


He loved her smile and the way her eyes softened. She bit her bottom lip just a little and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

"You are a treasure."

The warmth within him, that he felt for her, was ever growing. His blue eyes were intense on her as the base in his voice vibrated. Abbie felt a bit flustered by him.

"Well, I should give you some privacy for your sponge bath. I'm going to one of the springs for mine, but I won't be far."

"Perhaps I could go to one of the springs as well. I feel I'm in need of a full bathing."

"It's too soon. And besides, you're covered in hair. You'll bring all kinds of critters back with you."

"Excuse me... Are you intimating that the people here don't have body hair?"

Abbie chuckled. "Not anyone who ventures out through the jungles. Unless you want lice, chiggers, or fleas in your unmentionable areas."

"But how do you manage to keep them out of the hair on your head?"

"With this," Abbie handed him a jar. "Put some in your palms and rub it through your hair. But don't get it on your skin, it will irritate or even burn."

Ichabod sniffed the jar and caught a hint of citronella, lemon and a couple other fragrances he could not place. It wasn't bad. He poured a bit of the liquidy cream in his palm then smoothed it through his hair as best he could with only his right arm.

"Here let me help you," Abbie sat him in a chair and carefully smoothed her palms through his hair. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she feared he could hear it. With every touch she wondered if he could feel her growing desire for him.

He closed his eyes enjoying her touch, as every fiber in him ached for more. He almost winced when she was done, and he longed for her hands to be upon him once again.

They walked to the basin and thoroughly washed their hands. Their fingers brushed and neither of them minded, except the fluttering they both felt as they blushed.

"And what do you recommend for the rest?" Ichabod asked.

"I recommend this," Abbie pulled out a jar of thick condensed honey. "Dip in a cloth strip place it on, and count to ten. Then yank really hard. It only hurts for a few seconds. Or you can use a blade or tweezers, but they take longer."

"I'll take this under consideration, once I'm allowed a proper bath, that is." He tugged at the sling she had his arm in. "Perhaps I should try getting on without this.

Abbie sat beside him and took the sling off, as His eyes glanced down at her legs. They were so smooth and now he knew why.  


She felt the part of his arm where the mild fracture appeared to be. She worried that too much pressure would cause the fracture to worsen or even break.

 

She slowly rubbed her hand up and down the area, causing Ichabod to need to shift. This woman's mere touch was making him feel things. Her heart fluttered rapidly when she caught herself.

"Are you sure you're ready to venture out?" Abbie's voice was a soft hush as she attempted to quell the heat growing between them. "Your arm needs more time."

"Tiss a mere fracture, not a break. I'm ready for some fresh air and a real bath."

"Oh, fresh air," Abbie pierced her eyes at him.

"Your home smells divine, you smell like a dream... I simply mean that it will be nice to take the air."

"You can have a proper bath tomorrow, I promise," Abbie glanced up at him with a slight chuckle before checking his arm again. "Let's give this arm one more day before you get into the water and start swimming about. But I think some fresh air would do you good for now. Finish your wash, and we'll take a walk.

 

~~~

 

4 ~ Taking The Air

 

A half hour later, Ichabod followed Abbie outside to a deck like pier that attached her hut to the beach. He loved how her home was built over the water. It reminded him of life on the open sea, only much cleaner and far more beautiful.

She lived on what they called Paradise Sea, which was a large salt lake in the middle of their island.

"Do you fish in the lake?" He asked curiously.

"The fishermen at the sea side village do."

"And you... you eat fish," he asked still curious about the trick his mind had played on him. Making him believe Abbie could be a mermaid.

"Yes, on occasion."

"You have large fish in there? Maybe something the size of a mackerel?"

"Oh... That I don't know," Abbie knew he was still confused about what he saw the day he was rescued. She wished he didn't have an eidetic memory, and knew it must be constantly in the back of his mind.

 

Ichabod, of course, could tell she was being vague, but he let it go. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight with the breeze causing her curls to dance about. She blushed when she saw him staring, and then he blushed realizing he'd been caught. But he could hardly resist the way her light brown eyes, sparkled in the sunlight.

Ichabod took a really good look at his surroundings, getting his first real view. It seemed at first that they were surrounded by mountains with vast jungles and waterfalls. It was easy to see why this place was called Paradise. But then he realized they were inside the crater of a massive island. Was this the inside of Devil's Rock?

"Excuse me, Miss Abigail, but are we inside a Volcano? Is this Devils Rock?

"I don't know what Devil's Rock is," she lied. Papa Gus told her that was the name the Europeans gave to the deadly island.

Ichabod looked again and began to wonder, where was the way out. "Have you ever ventured up there?" He pointed to the top of the mountain ridge that surrounded them.

"Many times," Abbie looked up. "It's quite a hike up."

"Perhaps when I've fully recovered you could take me. I need to get my bearings if I'm going to contemplate making my way home."

"I suppose you couldn't consider a place like this home, amongst the uncivilized," Abbie half-joked.

"Oh, this place," Ichabod looked around in wonder. "This place is remarkable. A true beauty of the Caribbean. But I am conscripted to the Royal Navy. It is my duty to honor my pledge. Otherwise, I would be a deserter. As much as I have ever growing affections here... I am afraid my obligations make it so I must return."

Ichabod was looking right at her when he said those words. Abbie couldn't help but wonder if those growing affections were for her.

Ichabod quickly forced his gaze from her. He would be remiss to lead her on, when he had a fiancé in England and every intention of leaving. Despite what he was feeling for her, he could hardly unravel his entire life for a young woman he hardly knew four days. And much of that time he was convalescing.

He looked around again contemplating where on earth they could get out.

 

Abbie could see his mind working as they walked along the sandy beach and thought a distraction would be best. She hummed a familiar tune as they took the air and looked over the water.

"You have a beautiful voice," Ichabod admired.

"Why thank you fine Sir," Abbie gave him a half grin then did a few steps of a dance.

"You know a Country Dance?" Ichabod smiled with surprise.

"I do indeed. Papa Gus taught me."

"Well then," Ichabod bowed and extended a hand. "Might I have this dance?"

 

Abbie did a slight curtsy and let him have her hand. They took turns, one humming the tune while the other made conversation.

"Such lovely weather we are having, Captain," Abbie faked an accent as she stepped towards Ichabod, circled around him and stepped back.

It was his turn next as they stepped towards each other. "Lovely weather indeed. And might I say you look fine this morrow Miss Abigail."

They stepped away from each other again now snickering while trying to continue humming the tune.

"This old thing," Abbie held back her laugh, as they danced towards each other again.

The formality of the dance amused her. And Ichabod, who loved the dance but found all the formal balls pretentious, laughed for realizing how odd it seemed to a stranger. And her laugh was so pure, he could listen to her always. Her light brown eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes, sparkled in the sunlight, drawing him in.

They ended the dance with a bow and curtsy, but her amusement made Ichabod curious. "Surely you dance here."

"We do," Abbie sighed as she calmed her laughter. "But not like this. We have individual dances, when someone creates movement by how they feel or how the music makes them move. We also have group dances for ceremonies and rituals or sometimes a group will get together and create a new dance to perform. Sometimes, two people will just dance together to be dancing, letting their bodies move together however they feel it should."

"That sounds rather intriguing."

"I could show you," Abbie took his hand and looked up at him.

He could only nod as her body began to sway. He was fixed on the enticing curve of her hips and the bobbing of her full breasts. Abbie could see the look of hunger and mischief in his blue eyes, and it made her think things, want things. Her body undulated in reaction.

"Now, you move your body with mine. Any way that feels right to you."

Ichabod choked down a swallow. He could hardly think clearly since there was only one thing his body was telling him to do, and one thing on his mind. His cock reacted, despite him willing it not to.

Abbie put her hands on his waist and pulled him to her, guiding him to move his hips with the sway of her body. He did, again and again, growing hard and erect with each motion. Abbie could feel him throbbing against her body, as her hands grasped his ass and forced him into her.

Ichabod's right hand brushed her neck, tipping her head up to look at him, with those sultry eyes of hers. His eyes then went to her lips, an uncontrollable instinct, he leaned down kissing her. And she let him. Their lips parting from each other's only for a moment, their eyes searching the others before their lips collided again. Their mouths opened, and tongues mingled wildly as their bodies undulated together. She was sopping wet as he thrust against her. He wanted her. Every fiber in his being wanted to lay her down and have his way with her right there on the beach, make her scream his name.

He pulled away with a start as if he had offended her with his filthy thoughts. "My apologies, Miss Abigail... I do not know what has come over me to treat you in such a manner..."

"Crane... It's ok..." Abbie reached for him. "You didn't do anything wrong..."

"I am truly a blaggard." Ichabod backed away from her. Her mere touch was about to set him off, and he would never forgive himself for such shameful behavior towards her.

He hurried into the jungle that lined the beach.

 

"Crane?" Abbie called after him. "Captain?"

But he didn't turn back.

 

~~~~

 

5 ~ Fondle in the Forest

 

"Bloody hell!" Ichabod swore as he rushed into the woods and found a tree to lean against. He was too far gone to let the ache in his cock subside on its own. He unfastened his breaches and desperately tried to get some relief. But his hand was a sore substitute for Abbie's body.

He feared how this must seem to Abbie. Sulking away like some inexperience oaf.

He was no virgin, having lost his at 19 with Sally, the scullery maid. That poor girl, he likely hurt her in more ways than one. Not only was he not prepared to marry her or improve her station, but he had no idea what he was doing besides simply fucking. Back then, foolish and inexperienced, he hardly cared or thought about how a young man of his size might physically be to a young virgin. But Sally always came back for more, always hoping he would love her and whisk her away.

Ichabod never did of course, for it would have been unacceptable. He was soon after betrothed to his friend Caroline. So he did the proper thing and ended the fling with Sally. He later found an experienced woman, a woman that would keep him free of the disease rampant whores of England. He grew very fond of his visits to the beautiful, voluptuous, full figured Katherine; madam of an upscale brothel. She was ten years his senior, and did not whore herself. But she'd taken an instant liking to Ichabod when she met him at a gentleman's party. She had been the one to teach him the ways of pleasuring women, after his fumbling about with young Sally. Ichabod more than knew how to handle himself with a woman.

But, a gentleman did not do these things with a lady, and he already held Abigail, his new found treasure, to the highest of admiration. He would not, could not bring himself to trifle with her the way he did with poor Sally. Not his Abigail. He tried not to think shameful thoughts of what he would do to Abbie if she were his, but the images of her chestnut skin, thick dark curls, and light brown eyes would not stop.

He stroked his length haphazardly out of frustration, but was startled senseless when he heard Abbie's voice, soft and unsure.

"Crane..."

He opened his eyes and wanted to die! She was right in front of him as he was wanking himself off.

"I... I'm so sorry..." was all he could manage.

Abbie unfastened her dress and let it fall to the ground. Ichabod swallowed hard, and his jaw dropped, as he gazed down at the loveliness before him. This was his first full view of her, and she was even more stunning than he imagined. The light beaming through the trees, kissed her every curve.

"I'm not sorry," Abbie's voice was soft and sultry as she looked up at him, placing her hand over his.

She began stroking his length with him. Her other hand ran up his chest, neck, then to his long brown locks. She licked her lips as her eyes fixed on his entranced soft blues. "Things are different here. I know you've been taught to think you are being disrespectful to me, but you're not. Not here, not if this is what I want. And if you want something from me, you need only ask."

She flittered her fingers through his hair as he leaned into her. She kissed him full on the lips, as his tongue tasted her. He was left wanting more as she began kissing down his body, raking her teeth across his tiny nipples. Her free hand pressed against his body, feeling up and down the ridges of his chest and abdomen. She kissed down the trail of dark hair below his navel to where their hands joined stroking him. Her tongue darted out licking the tip of the head before she paused to get a good look at him.

She'd seen him before, while she cared for him. Her mind was not on these things then, concerned at the time only for his health, though she couldn't help but observe how long and thick he was, so long that the foreskin didn't fully cover his head. Now he was fully hard, head exposed, and she almost wondered if he'd fit in her mouth. She licked the head again, as Ichabod's body shivered in reaction.

"My god, treasure. You will be the end of me." He growled, retreating his hand to let her have her way.

She licked her lips then opened wide, stretching her mouth around his head then slowly taking him in as far as she could. In and out she worked the length of him, her mouth stroking opposite of her petite hand. The sensation drove Ichabod mad, as his body internally swelled with the building pressure of pure bliss. He huffed heavily, making feeble attempts not to buck his hips into her.

Abbie's free hand traced up his thigh to his sack, sending pure electricity through his body.

He traced her face with his hand, gently fingering over her dark curls. She looked up at him with soft angelic eyes and he was a man completely undone.

"Ab... Miss..." He lost all sense as his body tightened and the flood of bliss rushed over him.

She let him enjoy his release, sucking him as his warmth filled her. He leaned back against the tree, desperate for breath, as his heart raced. It had been so unexpected and he was not recovering quickly.

Abbie stood a little shaky. Her heart was racing, and she began to wonder had she gone too far, done too much. Would he see her differently from the treasure who had angelically been caring for him. She turned to pick her dress up from the ground, her body still shaken with want and need; her mind racing wondering, ‘was this a mistake?’.

As she leaned down she felt his warm strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into him. She squealed laughter as he sprinkled kisses on her shoulders. He turned her in his arms and kissed her as if she were his entire world, and Abbie felt herself blissfully getting lost in him. If she wasn't careful, she would let him have all of her, but there were things he needed to know first, like her ability to bend a man's will, her being a mermaid. And there were assurances she needed from him.

He laid her down gently on her dress, falling easily between her thighs. He was nearly hard again as they struggled for air between sopping wet kisses.

"I must have you," his voice was low and husky in her ear.

 

"Not yet," she panted, as his cock throbbed against her belly. She wanted it, wanted him... But would he stay? Was she making him want her?

"Then let me taste you. Let me ravage you, and drink from you, until you are completely spent," he growled. His soft lips pressed heavy kisses against the soft flesh of her neck. His hands caressed her body. For a moment she worried about his injured arm and he can see the glint of concern in them.

"I can handle this," his low timber vibrated against her cheek. "Let me taste you, please." He begged, unashamed.

"Yes," Abbie panted softly, as his finger slips between her wet folds. She was too wet and too weak to deny him his desire.

He was intrigued by the smoothness of legs and now her mound. Her skin was like satin.

As he kissed down her body and took her nipple in his mouth, Abbie could feel the desire rising in her abdomen and begin to swarm her body. She spread her legs wider, pressing herself into his hand, in slow undulating motions.

"Yes..." She panted softly, singing out his name, as he sucked her other breast and inserted a second finger. "Crane... Captain, yes!" She came hard, soaking his hand.

She rocked her body into his hand riding the high as his cock throbbed against her leg. She nearly changed her mind about letting him have all of her because now she wanted more. But then his lips and whiskers flittered against her mound and she melted into bliss.

He kissed the sweet wet lips then removed his fingers and spread the folds. His heart swelled at the sight of her beautiful chasm, the soft pink flesh inside fueling his desire to taste her. He delved into her with his tongue, driving her wild as she moaned, wanting more. He drank her like a man dying of thirst. Her body arched and pressed into his mouth as he sucked and lapped.

He slid his tongue to her clit, pressing it hard and lapping in a methodical circle around it.

"God... Captain!" She cried out as she felt the pressure building inside her again.

She was close, and he meant to have her as undone as she had him. He took her clit into her mouth, sucking it rapidly, until she was reduced to pure mumbles of nothing intelligible. Her legs were shaking and her body hard against him. He consumed her, engorging himself until she could take no more, her legs falling limp to the side.

He pressed little kisses on her smooth thighs before climbing up beside her, and taking her in his arms.

"I love you, my treasure," the words fell from his lips before he could even think. But he had no intention of taking them back. This had to be love. No one had ever made him feel this way before.

Abbie felt her heart swoon at his admission. She wondered if this could be real, these feelings they had in this moment. She rested her head on his chest and heard the faint wince he tried to hold in.

"Your arm!" Abbie sat up alarmed. "We should get back and redress it."

Ichabod cursed himself. He didn't want this moment to end yet, and now he had ruined it. They stood. Ichabod picking up her dress and shaking it clean for her.

As she retied it he found his breaches and put them on. They were both grinning and blushing as they dressed, both thinking about the possibility of doing this again and maybe doing more.

Always in the back of Ichabod's mind though, was the hazy image of a mermaids tail.

~~

 

6 ~ Things that Bite

 

As Ichabod and Abbie walked across the petit to her but, he felt something pinching, stinging at his ankles.

"Blasted!" He swore and smacked his lower leg. Then another pinch on his calf, he swatted and scratched.

"Mosquito?" Abbie asked.

"I don't think so," Ichabod was now brushing his lower leg as whatever it was now having a field day.

"Oh, no..." Abbie held back a laugh. "You hairy thing you. Take off your pants and wait here."

Abbie took off her dress and left it on the pier railing. Whatever they were, she didn't want them in her home. She took some of the hair tonic and diluted it with skin cream, mixed it quickly. She grabbed a candle and tweezers then hurried back to him.

Upon closer inspection she was relieved. "You're lucky, it's only chiggers. Fleas and lice are a much more difficult problem. She handed him the salve. Rub yourself down with this then wait an hour before coming inside. Leave your clothes out here."

"I apologize for being such a bother."

"You're no bother," Abbie flashed her pretty smile up at him. "I like you all hairy. I'm going to miss it when it's gone."

"Oh... So I still have to..."

"Yes," Abbie laughed. "Or this is going to happen every time you venture into the woods."

Abbie grabbed a fresh wrap dress and went to launder both of their clothes. Her mind drifted to their romp in the woods, as she scrubbed them with the tonic and rung them out.

"Abigail?"

Abbie turned with a start at the sound of someone calling her name. "Luke..."

"I was calling you," he knelt beside her. "Did you forget about our date this evening?"

Abbie winced. She had been so enthralled with Ichabod that her date with Luke slipped her mind.  


"I am so sorry..."

"I made you dinner," Luke could tell she was about to cancel on him and he couldn't let that happen. "Banto Soup, I know it's your favorite. I've been simmering it since yesterday so it'll be perfect for tonight."

"I... I have to finish this..."

"After, then," Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come by to your place in an hour."

"Very well," Abbie agreed.

She watched Luke as he walked away. How long had she cared for Luke? Years, she thought, remembering how he had helped build her home and had been so kind and caring after Papa Gus and Daniel's disappearance. It took so long for her to finally see him and care for him the way he did for her. She cared enough to consider being his companion. And now she had Captain Crane. Or did she? Would he stay?

~~~

 

"So you're leaving," Ichabod tried not to sound disappointed when Abbie informed him she had plans for the evening.

"Yes, Luke will be here soon... So I should wash and change."

"He's coming here? Perhaps I should change..." Ichabod referred to the blue wrap he wore around his waist. He felt positively naked without his breeches.

"No, the wrap is perfect. You fit right in here. All the men wear wraps in Paradise."

"Yes, well, I certainly won't be able to wear something like this when I return home. Completely unsuitable for a Royal Navy Captain," Ichabod let out a soft chuckle.

Usually his jests were met by her beautiful smile and coy giggle, but Abbie didn't laugh. His words were a reminder that he was set on finding a way home, still, despite their intimate time together earlier.

"No, I suppose it would not," Abbie sounded sad, which is not at all what he wanted.

"But still you look very handsome." Abbie went to the basket of bread and fruits. "Should I fix you something before I go?"

"No, I am actually quite adept in this area. Perhaps tomorrow eve I could cook for you?"

"You cook?" Abbie smiled.

"Indeed, and I'm quite good, if you change your mind about going out this eve, I could whip something up in the shaking of a lambs tail."

"I can't. Luke has attempted my favorite dish tonight. Unfortunately, he's not very good at cooking, but I appreciate that he tries."

"Luke is a very lucky man to have garnered your affections," Ichabod was certain he sounded jealous as his jaw clenched.

 

Abbie felt incredibly awkward in this moment, especially after how intimate they had been earlier. "I... Luke and I had this date arranged before you, and I..."

"I understand," Ichabod let out a heavy sigh and saved her from having to explain.

He looked at her with adoring eyes and Abbie could hardly stand it. She couldn't think of what else to say that would relieve the strangeness of the moment. So she simply went into her room and drew the curtain shut.

~~~

"Dinner was splendid," Abbie complimented Luke as he walked her home along the beach.

He reached for her hand but she had not extended it to him. Instead, she walked with her hands behind her back.

"I thought you would enjoy it. I had hoped you would stay with me for the night." Luke admitted, turning to her and putting his arms around her. Her hands went to his shoulders as her heart pounded. Should she tell Luke about how close she and the Captain had become. They weren't betrothed. She was allowed to explore her options until such a promise of intent was made.

"I have to get back. I'm still caring for Captain Crane." Abbie turned her face slightly as Luke placed a kiss on her cheek.

"He seems to be recovering well enough."

"You saw him briefly when you called on me, but his injuries..."

"Abigail," Luke looked her in the eye and held her gaze. "I saw the two of you dancing on the beach earlier."

Abbie looked up at him ready to take offense, but he smiled down at her softly, ready to defend his actions.

"I happened upon you two by accident, I swear. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. And when I saw you dancing then follow him into the jungle, I left. You and I have not yet been promised to each other as companions."

"I wanted to tell you. It's just that, this is new for me. I barely felt myself ready to date one man, let alone two at the same time."

"I'm not upset. Well, I'm not happy about it either. I understand, I guess is what I'm trying to say. The Full Moon Feast is in two days, and I still have intentions. This Captain Crane, he's not one of us. He doesn't know about this place and who you are. Does he?"

"No," Abbie admitted. "I can't tell him unless I know he wants to stay."

"And does he?" Luke asked, but was met by silence from Abbie as she looked down.

"Abigail, you and I can have a real future together... I just... I don't want you to forget everything that we've been to each other."

"Luke, I haven't forgotten," Abbie looked down away from his gaze.

 

"Come back to my place," Luke gave her his most charming smile. "Let me show you how much I adore you."

He pressed his body to her and Abbie could feel him harden beneath his wrap. She was usually game for a bit of fooling around, and he wanted to remind her of how good the two of them felt together.

"I can't... Not after I was with him earlier today. It wouldn't feel right," Abbie had to be honest.

"Can I ask," Luke proceeded cautiously. "Does he share your bed? I know you have been intimate but have you and he..."

"No... We haven't, and I have not shared my bed with him..."

"Are you going to bend his will with your siren song.? You know humans cannot resist it. Will you force him to stay?"

"No, of course not. If he stays it will be his own choice, not because he is influenced by my song or my essence when we are intimate."

"I know he's new, Abigail. But I have been here for you these past six years, and I love you. I intend to ask for us to become companions at the next full moon feast... and then for us to be betrothed at the next Celestrada."

"I know Luke," Abbie pressed her palm to his cheek, as he gazed at her with his handsome dark brown eyes. She'd been expecting him to want a commitent.

"And when he leaves,” Luke gave her a gentle kiss between his words, “I'll still be here for you. I promise."

 

~~~

 

7 ~ Endless Summer Night

 

Luke and Abbie said their farewells at the door. It was well past midnight now as Abbie went into her hut. It was dark, but Abbie could make out Ichabod's form laying asleep on the cot. She sat by his side and ran her hands across his chest.

"You're home," Ichabod's voice was low and groggy, as he rubbed his hand up the soft skin of her arm. "It's late. I suppose you had a splendid eve."

"We did," Abbie swallowed hard.

"And did you two have congress of an intimate nature?" Ichabod asked.

"Not tonight."

"Oh," Ichabod undid the wrap of her dress, and she made no attempt to stop him. "You came back her instead."

"I promised him I would not share my bed with you."

"This is a cot," Ichabod raised his brow and gave her a mischievous grin as he pulled the dress off of her. His cock jerked wildly at the sight of her body illuminated in the moonlight. "By the heavens you are perfection."

Her heart pounded in her chest as he exposed her, she could feel herself tremble at his slightest touch. His hand trailed up her neck, gently pulling her into his kiss. Their lips parted allowing their tongues to explore.

He pulled her on top of him, his cock throbbing hard between her. She wanted it so badly, but he didn't know her, her people. She feared giving herself to him, and then having him leave. Ichabod could sense her hesitation as he ground his hips up unto her, his cock sliding beneath her. He could feel how wet she was for him.

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

Abbie tried to smile, by the size of him, she knew that was probably not true. "Are you sure about that?"

"I can be gentle." Ichabod was well aware of his endowment.

But Abbie still hesitated. He could feel her shaking. "Treasure, what is it? Do you doubt that I love you?"

"I believe you. I don't know how I have come to have such strong feelings for you so fast. And there are words I want to say, and things I want to do, but I just... I... I don't know if you will stay."

Ichabod knew that was an assurance he couldn't give her. He could profess his love all day and all night, but he knew if he had a chance to return to the Royal Navy, he would.

He kissed her again, tasting her lips, then down her neck to her breasts. She was still straddling him and he slowly pulled her up until his kisses were between her thighs. His hands pressing firm into her rear and pulling her mound to his mouth.

"Crane..." Abbie panted as his tongue flicked her bud.

He teased at first, licking her wet folds before sliding his tongue inside to taste her. She placed one hand on the wall to brace herself, as she ran her fingers through his hair with the other.

He gripped her hip with his injured arm and used his free hand to take his cock, which was desperately straining for relief. Abbie's essence had him writhing and desperate. Abbie let herself be selfish for just a little while as he sucked her and sent swirls of heat and electricity searing through her body.

He swirled his tongue around her clit then sucked driving her wild as she quivered over him. Her back arched as she began to ride him. She reached back her hand meeting his cock as she took hold of his thick length, stroking it to meet his speed.

He moaned heavy his delight, as her petite hands massaged him.

"Captain... oh... that feels so good," Her panting and cries were like a sweet song coaxing him on, driving him to the edge.

Abbie threw her head back, arching hard, shaking, as she was screaming his name. She could feel the pleasurable tension building in her, ready to burst, as he unyieldingly engulfed her. She came hard in his mouth, her body quaking as he drank, her grip tightening around his cock. His body tightened as the swirl of ecstasy struck him and he released, her tiny hands dragging every drop from him. He pulled her into his arms, both of them blushing at the mess they'd made of themselves.

"I should get the water basin," Abbie attempted to move but was still shaking.

"No, treasure," Ichabod kissed her. "I made the mess, I shall clean."

He returned and the two carefully took their time, rubbing each other down with the floral scented water. They explored each other’s bodies in the evening moon light that gleaned through the window. They really should have been sleeping but they truly could not keep their hands or lips off of each other.

They finished after a while, both too exhausted to keep playing, and curled up on the tiny cot. It was easy to fall asleep in each other’s arms, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But as they slept, Ichabod's dreams took him back to the day of the storm and being knocked into the water. Abbie woke when she felt him wrestling beside her.

She shushed him, wiping the dark locks from his face and soon he calmed, pulling her to him. He was still dreaming, dreaming of the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was after the storm when she pulled him from the water.

He placed a sleepy kiss on her lips as he nuzzled her close to him. "I had a dream... You were a mermaid... You are the most beautiful... My treasure..." His voice trailed off as he drifted back to sleep.

Abbie was grateful he was only dreaming. She dreaded what he might think if he knew the truth, the truth about who she was and what she was capable of. Would he love her, if he knew?

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mythos Terms to remember**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Full Moon Feast** \- Large dinner held every full moon. Companionships are made or ended. Music  & dancing after.  
>  **Celestrada** \- Celebration held quarterly (every 3rd full moon) More elaborate. Music, dancing, but also Betrothals are announced, Weddings are held, & Babies are blessed.  
>  **Dating/Courting** \- informal. Can date anyone any-time even multiple people as long as you are not in a committed relationship.  
>  **Companionship** \- Exclusively dating one or more **Companions** , and anyone in the companionship can not date outside of the companionship. This is agreed upon in public and can be ended in public at any full moon feast.  
>  **Betrothal** \- Next step after Companionship. Can only be with one person (couples only). A time to wait for a marriage/ wedding. The Island must bless the betrothed couple before they can be married.  
>  **Marraige** \- Binding once it is blessed by the island and cannot be broken.


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod learns about Paradise, but some secrets remain hidden from him. Abbie worries about her relationship & abilities when she has growing feeling for Crane. Will he stay?

Almost Paradise Ch 3 ~ Stay With Me

 

 

1~

The next morning Abbie woke in Ichabod's arms. Their night together had been wonderful, and she wanted desperately for them to be able to do more. But she had the power to bend a man's will, to drive a man to the brink, to make a man take his own life. And sex, she feared it was impossible to be that intimate with him and not bend his mind to her will. And what she wanted most was for him to stay. 

She could make him stay. The thought crossed her mind, but everything about that felt wrong. If the Island chose him, he too would have to choose the island.

"Good morrow, Treasure," Ichabod's voice was groggy as he caressed her cheek. 

"Morning Captain Crane," Abbie gave him a soft smile as she kissed his palm. "Come, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh, pray tell."

"You're getting a bath and a waxing... Then I'll take you up the mountain."

"Really? That's excellent. Well not the waxing, but from the top, I can get my bearings. See if it’s possible to go home."

"You would really leave?" Abbie sounded disappointed.

"I would have to... at least just to finish by conscription to the Navy. Then I could return."

"You would forget all about this place and me," Abbie knew. 

"I could never forget you," Ichabod kissed her tenderly.

Abbie knew he wouldn't want to forget, but the island would not let him remember. If he chose to walk away from the gift of paradise, he would forget everything he saw inside. It would become vague flashes of a distant dream.

She kept her promise to let Ichabod go for a swim. She led him from her hut over the water, to a nearby Jungle path. There were several streams and ponds very close to her home. Ichabod went to one of the streams but Abbie stopped him.

"Not that one. This one you can use to empty your pot. The dirty water runs down from the hillside village, and back out to the Caribbean Sea."

"A natural sewer system. How clever."

 

"And we follow it very strictly, as to not taint drinking water. This one is fresh clean water, nice and cool for drinking," Abbie pointed to one on the other side of a small pond. "And this is where I usually bathe."

Abbie started to undo her wrap dress as Ichabod stood awestruck. The sunlight on her lovely brown skin, and the breeze blowing through her thick dark locks, made it impossible for him not to stare at her beauty with amazement.

"Turn around," she flicked her hand at him, teasing. 

It hardly mattered to her, but she could tell from her time caring for him, that he wasn't used to such scant dress and bare skin. Powdered heaving bosoms were one thing, but his senses had been constantly aroused by the tantalizing sight of Abbie's petite frame and curves. 

"Of course. I beg your pardon." Ichabod quickly turned at attention and waited until he heard the splashing of water.

"All right. It's your turn," Abbie bobbed in the water, slicking back her wet curls. 

Ichabod hurriedly undressed and jumped in. It was so nice and refreshing. Ichabod dunked under the water, his curiosity got the better of him. He almost felt foolish for expecting to see a mermaid tail. All he saw were a blurry pair of very lovely legs and a gorgeous rear end. He came back up looking a tad confused.

"Did you enjoy that," Abbie grinned looking over her shoulder as she washed.

"I... my apologies," Ichabod's cheeks reddened.

"It's okay, I peeked too." 

The two laughed and she splashed him a little. He splashed her back, and in a moment the two were locked in a playful tussle. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. A warm sensation fluttered through them as their bodies pressed together. 

"We should hurry," Abbie slowly pulled from his arms biting her lip as she looked away. "We do have a lot to do today."

 

~~~

 

2~

Ichabod donned his freshly cleaned pants while Abbie did her hair up in a loose curly bun. She looked stunning as the early morning sunlight glistened on her soft brown skin. Ichabod had to force himself not to stare at her constantly. She blushed when she looked up at him, and he quickly lowered his eyes with a smile.

The two hurried to the little seaside village and dock. It wasn't missed by Ichabod that all eyes were on him. Everyone was friendly, smiling, waving, with curious grins and whispers.

"We don't get newcomers very often," Abbie took his hand to ease any discomfort. She knew none of her people were getting into the sea because of Ichabod. On a normal day, there would be MerPeople swimming about and children playing in the small salt water sea. 

"Luke! Frank!" Abbie called out to her friends as she approached.

Frank waved to her happily. Luke turned with a smile when he heard her voice, but his glee faded when he saw her holding Ichabod's hand. 

"Hi," Abbie gave them both a hug, an added kiss on the cheek went to Luke. "You know Luke, and this is my good friend, Frank. Frank this is Captain Ichabod Crane. The one who went overboard his ship, and got washed up under the Island sea current."

"It's amazing that you survived," Frank was polite. "It's incredibly rare."

"I owe my life to Abbie... And I suppose Luke as well," Ichabod was cordial.

"I was hoping you two might show him to Leora's. He's in need of a waxing. I would do it myself but he's got more hair than I can handle. We're going to go up the mountain so he can take a look... see if he can sort out a way to get home."

"You're leaving?" Frank looked confused. "Most people never want to leave Paradise."

There had been murmuring about the village since Ichabod arrived. Everyone waiting to see if this stranger was truly called by the island or if Abbie had gone rogue and rescued him on her own.

"It is truly remarkable here, but I'm afraid I have an obligation to complete my services to the Navy. Otherwise, I would love to stay. I could see myself at home here.”

Abbie noticed Sophie and Mara hurrying her way. She quickly rushed the guys off. "Tell Leora I'll be in for a wax right after Ichabod. But please hurry, I want to be up the mountain and back down before sunset."

"Abbie!" Sophie hurried to her, she and Mara waved good bye to the guys. "When are you going to introduce us?"

"After he gets his treatment at Leora's."

"So then he is staying. I knew it," Mara grinned.

"I don't know that yet," Abbie sighed. "He's getting waxed because he got into some chiggers yesterday, and we're going up the mountain through the jungle in an hour. I don't want him getting into another patch of critters."

"You're going up the mountain through the jungle? Why?" Sophie asked.

"He wants to see if there's a way to get home..."

"Ash got really hurt and Ahmad died during that storm. You said the island brought him here. We're trusting you Abbie."

"I know. Believe me, I don't understand, except that maybe he's fighting it because he feels duty bound. He'll come around."

Sophie and Mara gasped looking at each other. As they walked with Abbie to Cynthia's nick-knack shop. Abbie needed a pair of boots, a satchel for water and a compass. She looked through the hodgepodge of trinkets for what would be best while Abbie went on and on about Ichabod.

"You like him," Mara gave Abbie a look. "Have you two..."

"We have been very close," Abbie admitted with a smile.

"Are you going to seduce him into staying with your Siren song?" Sophie gave her a look.

"No, I swear. At least I'm trying not to. That's why I haven't made love to him. Whomever I end up with, I want it to be because they love me with their whole heart, not because I seduced them into love with my powers. And If Ichabod Crane stays, it will be his choice."

"So you and Luke still haven't made love either? He's going to ask you to be his companion tomorrow."

"I know. And we haven't. I'm far more powerful, than Luke. I've seen him begin to fall under my spell. He's not as strong as Ash or Daniel. It's so hard because I don't want to end up alone. I'm ready to move on and be in a relationship."

"Oh, Abbie," Sophie took her hand. "Are you ready to take Luke as your companion?"

"Yes. I already told him I would, and I won't embarrass him in front of everyone by rejecting his offer."

"What if Ichabod stays and asks you too?"

"I've never had two companions at once... I don't know..."

"I did with Ash and Ryn," Sophie reminded her. It was really great to focus only on the two people I really liked. It made me realize I really did love Ash. Now Ash and I have been blessed by the Island and will get married at the next Celestrada."

"I'll think about it... If Crane even stays... And if he asks," Abbie smiled at the thought of him embracing the island and being her companion."

 

~~~

 

"Wow, he's a hairy thing isn't he," Leora looked Ichabod over. "Keep your britches on for a minute. We need to make another batch."

"Well since it’s going to be a while, I'll leave you to it," Luke gave them a nod as he departed.

Leora's helpers began gathering the ingredients for the honey mixture.

"I saw that young Macey of yours running around with Olly," Leora said to Frank. "Is she going to take him as a companion?"

"Absolutely not. She's too young," Frank cringed. "First she'll be wanting to be a companion next thing you know she's betrothed and married. I'm not ready."

"I said the same thing about my Peter, and he's still not betrothed. He enjoys the freedom to share his bed with whomever he chooses." 

"Still hasn't found a companion?" Frank asked.

"He has three potential companions for tomorrow night, so we'll see."

"Do you think he'll take all three?" Frank asked.

"Three companions!" Ichabod choked at the idea.

Leora let out a laugh. "Yes, three. I forget that the colonizers have very prudish ways of courting and forced marriages."

"It's done that way to protect reputations and inheritances. This companionship before betrothal sounds like a free for all." Ichabod noticed the surprised look on Frank and Leora's faces. 

"Apologies. I don't mean to sound judgmental, but I don't understand. Why companion at all if you can bed whomever you like without having a commitment. And then you can be companions with multiple people? This makes no sense."

"And it makes sense to force two people who don't love each other to get married?" Leora asked. "I'm sure it seems strange, but we know that there is no expectation if there is no commitment. When we take a companion, we do so witnessed by everyone. It's a great responsibility and fidelity is expected for the entire Lunar cycle. It works well. We have no adultery, or whore houses, and women are not ruined for exploring their sexuality."

Ichabod admittedly found this concept fascinating. He too was in a forced relationship, engaged to Caroline, a woman he did not love, but saw as a friend. He had many questions.

~

 

"Abbie, might we speak in private for a moment," Luke found her in the shop. They stepped outside and he looked a bit nervous. 

"What is it," Abbie smiled.

"I was wondering if you don't mind... Ryn has asked me to spend the evening with her. I know you've said before you don't mind, but... With us becoming companions tomorrow, I don't want to do anything to make you change your mind."

"No, I don't mind at all," Abbie gave his hand a squeeze. "I want you to be free to enjoy yourself. And this is your last chance to do so. You'll be stuck with me for at least the next lunar cycle... Unless you've changed your mind. We can wait..."

"No, I don't want to wait," Luke assured her. "I should probably tell Ryn no..."

"Don't you dare. I'll feel bad if you do."

"Okay," Luke gave her a quick kiss. "I'd better get back to Ichabod. Leora had to mix a special batch for all that hair."

"I'm done here, I'll walk with you."

 

~

 

"It's ready," one of the helpers approached mixing warm goo in a large basin.

Alright, Ichabod stand, spread and hold these straps. It's going to hurt so we'll do this in one go. Perhaps we should tie you."

"I can endure a bit of pain." Ichabod assured her, dropping his pants. "Not the beard, please. I'll tend to it on my own."

"Very well. Hold fast and do not let go."

Ichabod reached up, wrapping the straps in his hand and planting his feet. The warm mixture actually felt incredible. The four worked quickly, from his chest down to his toes, and getting into his nether regions. 

"All done," Leora and her helpers each grabbed a strip of cloth. "Ready. One, two..."

***STRIIIIIIIIIPPPP****

Ichabod saw white, and stars, and everything was a blur, as he collapsed to his knees, "Ahh! S*#@ BULLOCKS! God's Wounds! Blasted!!! F#*@!"

*From outside Leora's hut, his loud cry could be heard echoing throughout Paradise Rock. Birds were started and flew away in flocks.

"Oh, I think he's done," Luke cringed.

"It was a lot of hair," Abbie cinched her teeth sympathetically. 

 

 

~~~

3 ~

 

Once Abbie had her waxing and Ichabod had recovered, they donned their boots and made their way up the mountain. In an hour they reached the hillside village where Grandma Cora stayed. It was littered with wood huts and surrounded by multiple streams. Swinging rope bridges connected one side to the other. It was a bit darker with all the shade from the trees, but absolutely stunning. People were just as friendly in the hills and they all knew Cora. Abbie could not pass through without stopping in to say hello.

"So this is the young man washed into our haven from the storm," Cora gushed. Come here let me look at you."

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Captain, Ichabod Crane. Ichabod if you please."

"So handsome and proper," Cora looked him over. "Abigail, please be a dear and bring me some fresh avocados."

"Grandma Cora, we really need to get..." Abbie paused when Cora gave her a look. Clearly, she wanted to talk to Ichabod, alone. "I'll be right back."

"So, what do you think of our little Paradise," Cora asked after Abbie stepped out. 

"It's absolutely remarkable. The people are ever so beautiful, and very kind." Ichabod said honestly. "I wish I could stay forever."

"Why don't you stay dear?"

"Ichabod expected the response. "I am commissioned with the Royal Navy. I am duty-bound to finish my conscription, otherwise, I am a deserter."

"You must be very special if you survived. The island doesn't just let anyone in. It's a very special place, and I think you know this. I think you can feel it."

Ichabod did feel it, but he found it very confusing. He had so many questions. "Tell me... Do you believe in sea creatures? Half human half fish that reside in the depths of the sea?"

"Do I believe? Those are the legends of old, legends of a time before time, when humans roamed the land with fantastical creatures. Some believe that once upon a time these MerPeople, Centaur, Werewolves, Fairies and winged Sirens, all roamed the land with the humans. But as humans multiplied and began to hunger for power and control, they made war with each other and the fantastic beasts. Soon, the Centaur and Sirens were extinct, what was left of the fairies and MerPeople went into hiding, some like, the werewolves survived by hiding among the humans..."

"Grams..." Abbie cautioned her walking back in with an arm full of Avocados. 

"It's just an old legend, if you believe such things," Cora gave Ichabod a wink.

"Mmhmm," Abbie gave Cora a kiss on the cheek. "We have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night. Do you need help getting down to the beach?"

"No, dear. Joseph is coming to get me."

"Good day," Ichabod gave her a polite head bow.

"Enjoy your day, dearies," Cora called after them.

~~~

 

Ichabod admired Abbie’s knowledge of navigation, she used her compass like a pro, and he followed her without question.

"Someone with your skill would be marvelous on the sea," Ichabod complimented.

"Mapping terrain is easier than mapping the sun and stars, Captain," Abbie chuckled.

"No... Not for someone like you. You are truly skilled. You'd master it in no time."

"Why did you become a sea Captain," Abbie asked as they made their way through the jungle and up the mountain.

"My Uncle was a Captain for the Royal Navy. When I was little he would tell me stories about being on the open Sea and sailing across the Ocean. I knew then it was what I wanted."

"You must admire you're Uncle a great deal."

"I did once. He abandoned the Royal Navy, which disgraced my mother, since she was his only sister and relative. It was a shameful scandal when he was caught years later pirating... I think that's why it's so important to me that I at least try to get back, and finish my Commission. I hope you can understand."

"So you would choose to stay, if you could?"

"With you, in this beautiful place," Ichabod looked around and then back at her. "I would stay in a heartbeat."

The forest came to an end as they neared the top. There was still 30 ft of rock to climb. Abbie knew of a trail they could follow to make it easier. Ichabod followed close behind her, carefully bracing her at times, not wanting her to slip.

They came to the flattened top where it plateaued. Ichabod looked out to the sea and walked to the edge. He looked and saw straight down, several hundred feet. There was no way to safely climb down and no shore, just powerful waves crashing into the cliff. He looked through the spyglass and saw just below the water, nothing but jagged rocks and debris surrounding the island rock. It was treacherous. Impossible to swim, or navigate a boat, it looked like a death trap. He slowly lowered the spyglass and let the reality sink in. If that was the way out, it was not going to happen.

Ichabod turned and looked at the massive dormant volcano that paradise was inside. It was so beautiful. He realized if he had to be trapped somewhere, he was glad it was here.

"Perhaps you could get out the way you came in, under the sea..."

"No..." Ichabod shook his head. He was still mentally processing. "I would drown, before I even found it...and if I did somehow get through... I'd be met with miles of dangerous rock and waves. I think... I think that's it for me. If it were feasible to do, of course I'd be duty bound to try, but I have done my due diligence."

"You sound disappointed."

"No, not disappointed. But, my life just completely changed. It'll take a bit of getting used to. I will need to make a home and a life here..."

Abbie could see the reality of truly being stranded was a shock. She reached out and put her arms around him. He truly felt comforted by her embrace. 

Abbie's heart was racing a mile a minute. She knew there was a way out, but should she tell him. It was her Papa's, Capt'n Gus's way, a way given to him by the Island. It would be, and should be, the Island's choice whether he could go, and whether he was to be told about the mermaids. If he left against the island's will, he would soon forget about Paradise, forget her. The island would curse his memory, and he'd never remember their hidden existence. 

Abbie determined that she would not interfere unless the island told her to do so. She showed him the Island, she'd done her part.

She'd already lost Daniel, Gus, and the hardest … her mom. She couldn't lose Ichabod too. For after only one week, she felt closer to him than she'd ever felt to anyone before. He had her heart.

~~~

4 ~

 

It was just after sunset, Luke laid in Ryn's bed, with her beside him kissing him playfully. They'd had a good afternoon together. She was feisty and energetic, but she just didn't captivate him the way Abigail did. It was the night before the full moon, and hopeful suitors would be on the shore praying the island would bless a union with their true love. 

He had known men who went out every moon for years before the island would bless them, others were blessed on their first or second attempt.

He remembered his dear friend Daniel had gone out for an entire year and never received the gift to wed Abbie. It didn't stop the two from getting betrothed and being hopeful. Perhaps the island knew Daniel's fate, that he would be lost forever.

Luke had gone out many times before for Abbie. This would be number eight. He'd go out forever if he had to.

"It's getting late, I should go." He sat up and gave Ryn a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, stay. It's your last night being completely free. Let's have some more fun. It won't hurt if you miss one full moon eve. If the island wants to bless you and Abbie, it will."

"I need to prove to the island that I am serious and completely devoted to her."

"Okay," Ryn let out a sigh. "I wish you the best. And I'll be around if you two change your mind at the end of the lunar cycle."

~~~

The hour was later than planned, when Abbie and Ichabod made it down to the beach, and the sun had already set. In the darkness they could see about a dozen men on the beach praying, their soft murmurs echoing in the night air.

"What are they doing?" Ichabod asked.

"They are asking the island to bless their union. In the morning if they are given a gift, they know they have the island's blessing to be wed."

"What kind of gift?"

They will be given matching stones, completely unique. There is no mistaking a blessing."

"That sounds preposterous," Ichabod chuckled. "You go on the beach, call out your lover's name all night and in the morning you are given a pair of matching gems... Then and only then can you be married."

"You laugh, but it's real."

"Your people have the oddest courting rituals... But I digress. As I was told earlier, there is no adultery, no brothels and no forced betrothals so, I cannot begrudge a system that works."

"It does work," Abbie swallowed nervously. "And tomorrow, Luke is going to ask that I be his companion for the next Lunar cycle."

"And you're free to do as you wish, so if you choose not to..."

"I already said I would... I am sorry but Luke and I have been seeing each other before you came into my life, and I don't know what your intentions are with me... So I feel obligated to keep my promise."

"And your feelings for me?" Ichabod had to know.

"Are very real," Abbie assured him. 

"As are my feelings for you..."

"But if you have intentions... Real intentions... You have to let me know. You need to think about this, truly. If you found a way to leave tomorrow, would you stay, or would you go? because I need someone who will be here for me, who won’t leave me. I've lost too much. And if you do have intentions to stay, and intentions with me, you know our ways now. It's up to you."

"I understand," Ichabod nodded and kissed her hand. 

 

~

 

5 ~

Ichabod and Abbie were both exhausted by the time they got back to her hut. She went in to grab fresh wraps for them to sleep in and some scented oil, then went to the nearby stream to wash. 

He had a moment to think long and hard about what she said. Yes he was staying, because he had no choice. As much as he would love to stay for her it wasn't the case. If he had a way to go home...

How had he let himself fall in love so easily, with her, with this place? It felt like home, more than England ever did, and surprisingly even more than being on the open water. And he never had love for his fiance Caroline or his lover Katherine, like he had for Abbie. He had heard Abbie, understood her. Assurances. She needed them, proof that he wasn't going to leave if the opportunity were to arise in the future. Could he truly give her this?

"Damn," he swore under his breath as his thoughts plagued him.

What is it, Crane?" Abbie swam up behind him after she finished washing.

"Allow me please to express my gratitude for today. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness." Ichabod almost stopped short when he turned to see her big brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry you're unable to make your way home," Abbie looked up at him with a soft caring smile. Their eyes met.

"I'm not," Ichabod swallowed hard, his eyes drawn to her lips. He reached up gently caressing her cheek, his thumb tenderly brushed her soft full lips. 

It was as if it dawned on them, this might be their last night together. If this were their last chance how could they let it slip away? 

"I want you," the words escaped Ichabod's lips before he even knew they were coming out. 

Had she done that, Abbie wondered. Did she make him say the words she wanted to hear, or were they his own. She should stop this, she thought as he tipped her head up, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed, their tongues danced, and entwined as their bodies pressed together. 

She couldn't think, he didn't want to think. They both just wanted this closeness. Tomorrow night things might change, but tonight she was still free. And free to be had. 

Ichabod kissed her neck and her breasts, making her belly swarm with tingles of pure delight as she got wet for him. He wanted to touch her all over, his hands roaming her smooth skin, finding all the delicate areas and massaging them. His teeth gently raked and tugged at her nipples, one, then the other, before he generously sucked them. She moaned and purred a sweet song. He kissed her again, as she panted into his mouth. He truly could not get enough of her.

"Please let me taste of you again," Ichabod warm breath breezed across her cheeks as he barely parted his lips from hers. "We won't go further, if you want to wait. But allow me to please you."

"Tell me honestly, is that what you want," Abbie locked her eyes on his, searching to see any sign that he was under her spell. His cock lunged hard against her belly, begging for her attention.

"I desperately want you," Ichabod looked upon her with need in his hooded blue eyes.

Ichabod was so invigorated when Abbie nodded, that he kissed her firm and full on her lush lips, pulling her into him with his firm grip. He then lifted her from the water, into his arms, keeping the pressure off of his still healing left arm. He carried her inside, laying her down and spreading her dripping wet body before him. His eyes traced her smooth curves in the glimmering moonlight. Her breast cast perfect shadows on her chest. 

She looked him over, smooth and wet, she could see the definition in his slim, lean build. She reached up running her hand down his chest and the length of his cock. Up and down her petite hands worked him, pulling the foreskin back and fully exposing the head.

"Feels so good," he moaned, as he trembled at her touch.

"Mmm…Do you like that," Abbie sang.

"Yes," Ichabod swayed to her touch, his eyes fixed on her, glancing from her eyes down her sensual body.

"Lay with me," she hummed, her voice intoxicating. "We can share."

As he crawled onto the cot, she took him into her mouth. He let out a deep moan as her lips wrapped around his thick member. It took him a moment to recover from the pure bliss of her wet tongue and plump lips sliding up and down his cock. When he came to his senses, he was desperate to indulge, to enjoy her essays and pleasure her as she pleasured him.

He spread her legs and delved in, his tongue swirled around her clit as his fingers spread her folds. He licked up and down the full length of her before generously sucking her bud. He slowly slid his finger into her tight wet chasm, stroking as her walls clenched around his digit. He found her spot and massaged as her hips rose into him in tantalizing waves. His hips bucked gently as she sucked him as deep as she could. Their senses fully awakened as their bodies were struck with pleasure building from their loins. 

Abbie moaned hard still sucking him, as she became overwhelmed. She was coming hard, soaking his hand and beard as her body trembled. Her essence was so sweet, her moans like alluring music, making him come. His body tightened as his cock jolted as he found his release. 

Moments later, they laid in each other’s arms on the small cot. They were completely spent now after such a long day and an active evening of loving each other. Abbie quickly fell asleep as Ichabod caressed her and kissed her cheeks and shoulder. She was a true beauty, and his heart fluttered as he held her.

He tried to sleep, but something kept him awake. Something was drawing him... to the beach. He gave Abbie a tender kiss and covered her as he climbed from their resting place. He went out onto the beach. The moon above was large and almost complete, and the star to were bright and plentiful. He could see in the distance the men on their knees, hear their faint voices calling out their lovers names. 

"What are you doing?" He asked himself as he got down on his knees. He didn't believe in legends and superstitions... But then here he was inside of a secret paradise. Here he was, almost convinced he had seen a mermaid. 

Now, here, he was ready to open his mouth and call out her name, "Abigail... Abbie... Tell me, is she why I'm here? Is she my destiny?"

Suddenly it didn't feel foolish, it felt desperate. He needed to know. "Is this really love I feel for Abbie? Is this really where I am meant to be?"

The more he called out, the more desperate he felt he needed to know... For hours, he called her name until he lay horse and exhausted, his eyes closed, and sleep found him easily.

 

~~~

Ichabod woke in the morning the sprinkling of salt water on his face, from the morning tide rising. He peaked open his eyes as the sun was barely coming up. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. He went to wipe the sand from his cheeks and realized something was in his hands. It couldn't be, he thought. It was impossible.

 

 

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mythos Terms to remember**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Full Moon Feast** \- Large dinner held every full moon. Music  & dancing after  
>  **Celestrada** \- Celebration held quarterly (every 3rd full moon) More elaborate. Music, dancing, but also Betrothals are announced, Weddings are held, & Babies are blessed.  
>  **Dating/Courting** \- informal. Can date anyone any-time even multiple people as long as you are not in a committed relationship.  
>  **Companionship** \- Exclusively dating one or more **Companions** , and anyone in the companionship can not date outside of the companionship. This is agreed upon in public and can be ended in public at any full moon feast.  
>  **Betrothal** \- Next step after Companionship. Can only be with one person (couples only). A time to wait for a marriage/ wedding. The Island must bless the betrothed couple before they can be married.  
>  **Marraige** \- Binding once it is blessed by the island and cannot be broken.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Crane has a surprising reaction to the possibility of mermaids and intimacy with Abbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos & comments. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

4 Truth

 

~1

 

There was a pleasant calmness about this dream that seemed to come to Abbie again tonight. This time she sat on the beautiful beach, the gentle waves easing up the sand, barely kissing her toes. The large white Crane with its soft feathers cuddled up in her lap, as if it had found its perfect resting spot.

As a cool sea breeze whisked over her, gently brushing her cheeks and bustling her dark curls about, she heard the all too familiar voice of the Island.

"Abbie... Abigail..." the soft nurturing sound in the wind was almost a whisper, but it was unmistakable.

"I'm here," Abbie answered obediently.

"Tell him who you are. Show him who we are." The voice echoed in the breeze.

"But what if he's not ready? What if he tries to leave?"

"That is not up to you Abigail. Have faith, Abigail."

~

Abbie awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. She sat up on the cot rubbing her eyes and immediately saw that Ichabod was not beside her. Quickly, she put on her wrap dress, tying it neatly just above her breasts.

"Just a moment," Abbie put a tie in her hair, bundling the curls up neatly, as she walked to the door. "Luke?"

"Who were you expecting?" Luke smiled as he kissed her cheek. He quickly glanced around and saw that Ichabod was not there, but that the cot was slept in. 

"No one. I just thought maybe you were enjoying your last chance to be intimate with Ryn."

"We had a nice time, but I left early. I spent most of the night on the beach... I was hoping we would be blessed for a union. But perhaps we aren't ready yet. Where is the convalescing Captain?"

"I don't know," Abbie shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up. I guess he's fully recuperated."

"Good. Maybe he's ready to move out of your place. Or maybe he's ready to leave."

"He says he's staying."

"Because he doesn't know he can leave. Once he finds out..."

"It's not up to us to tell him how to leave. That is for the island to reveal."

"And what about him knowing who we are... What our true nature is? Everyone wants to celebrate tonight in our truest form. Are we supposed to hold back our traditions for this Colonizer?"

"No... The island has already told me I need to reveal myself to him, so... I'm going to tell him."

"That's good, for all of us. And do you have a place for him to stay, if he actually stays?" Luke asked. Abbie's hut was on large living space and kitchen with a single small bedroom. He couldn't imagine she'd want to keep him on a cot in the middle of her space or worse, invite the Colonizer to stay in her bedroom.

"I haven't really thought about where he would stay."

"There are plenty of caves... Maybe up in the mountain Caves with Joe, since they are alike. Or I'm sure we could find him a hut in the jungle village. I can ask around if you like."

"I don't know..." Abbie really didn't want Ichabod to be too far away from her. "I don't mind him staying here. It's not too crowded."

"I mind Abbie. You promised that you would accept me tonight. I don't like the idea of him staying here with you while you and I are companions." 

Abbie was almost regretting giving Luke her word that she would accept him. The more it seemed that Ichabod might truly stay, the more her heart was pulled to him. But she hardly knew him. Luke was faithful and true, and would stand by her no matter what. This she knew. She was attracted to him and they got along very well. 

She had a love for him no doubt, it felt very much like her feelings for Daniel. But now more than ever she questioned how deep that love was. Perhaps it was only the love one would have for a friend, because the feelings she had for Ichabod, were like nothing she'd ever felt before. 

There was a longing deep inside of her when it came to Captain Crane. The thought of him, being close to him, hearing his voice, sent a hot wave of thrill and desire coursing through her body... did things to her, made her think things that she could not explain. She bit her bottom lip as her thoughts drifted to the way he touched her, the feel of his firm course hands on her soft skin... The bristles of his beard and his smooth slender pink lips...

"Abbie?" Luke's voice pulled her out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry... You're probably right. It might be best if he had his own place while we are companions this month."

"This month," Luke chuckled uncomfortably, as he took her hands in his. "I hope you and I are companions from tonight on. You know how much I love you."

Abbie sighed. Why did he have to say it like that? "I know... And I care so much for you. I just need to be sure."

Luke went to kiss her, but her attention was pulled away from him when her door opened. Luke silently swore under his breath when he saw it was Ichabod.

"Crane," Abbie pulled away from Luke, letting go of his hands, and breathed a sigh of relief to see him.

"I apologize for interrupting." Ichabod was a bit stiff-jawed, hiding his jealousy at finding Abbie so close to Luke. It was obvious he was about to kiss her. 

"Where were you? I was worried."

"I see," Ichabod was short, but careful not to snip with his tone. He could do that sometimes and he didn't want to show his temper in front of Abbie. He kept the stones in his hand behind his back. "I went out for a walk to clear my head... It was still dark so I didn't want to wake you... I could go back out if you two need your privacy..."

"No, you don't have to go."

"We were actually just talking about her privacy," Luke pronounced it with Ichabod's accent. "Now that you're well, and going to be here for a while... It's time we found you a place of your own. It's only appropriate that a grown man such as yourself live on your own. We can't expect Abigail to take care of you."

"Of course," Ichabod hated to agree. He loved being with Abbie, but he was grown and shouldn't be cared for in such a manner. "If you have tools, I can begin building a home of my own..."

"That might take a while," Luke stopped him short. He didn't want Ichabod taking forever to build a place so he could continue to live with Abbie. He hoped to find Ichabod a home as far away from Abbie as he could get. "There are caves up along the mountainside... Or we can find you an unused hut up in the jungle village."

"Actually, I know a place that is no longer being used. And I think it will have many of the comforts Ichabod is used to."

"Abbie... That place is special. You have hardly been there since..."

"I know. But it feels right. Papa Gus had a cave dwelling, not far from here... It's right on the water. It's where he kept a lot of his treasures. I'll show you and if you don't like it, we can look up in the jungle for something else."

"I'm certain it will be just fine if you believe it will suit me."

"Good. And there is something else I need to talk to you about before the Full Moon Feast tonight."

"I suppose I should be going. I'll see you tonight," Luke leaned in to kiss her farewell, and again she gave him her cheek. 

 

 

~2

 

Ichabod quickly gathered his things. He tucked the two stones in the pocket of his shirt before folding it neatly. He didn't have much. Just pants, a shirt, a watch that didn't work... and these two precious gemstones. 

"We should get on our way. I do not wish to be a burden upon you good graces any longer than what is necessary. It's truly impertinent of me to tax you with the onus of my misfortune..."

"Crane," Abbie gently rubbed her petite hand down his wounded left arm. "I'm not trying to rush you out. I've enjoyed every moment you've been here... Well except for the time you called me a savage." Abbie grinned in teasing fashion to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work and Ichabod smiled. "I apologize for being short with you. It's just that..." I'm insanely jealous, Ichabod thought, but decided on another approach. "I too have enjoyed my time here with you, beyond what I had ever thought possible… despite my injuries."

They made their way down the white sandy beach for about a quarter of a mile where the sand and trees met a rocky shore. It wasn't far from where Abbie had left him when he first arrived. 

"We're here," Abbie took his hand for him to follow her up and around a huge rock that hid the wide opening of the cave. 

"This is it?" Ichabod asked, relieved that it really was not too far from Abbie's place. 

He could see her hut in the distance. The two made their way inside. They followed a small stream no more than two feet wide and about a foot deep, that trickled out of the cave and into the sea. 

Ichabod expected it to get darker as they went in, but to his surprise, there was a decent light source. Even more surprising was the eclectic collection of trinkets and gadgets from all over the world. There was a desk with a captain’s chair, maps, spy glasses, clothes, art, instruments, and books... There were so many books. Slightly water damaged but dry and in decent condition.

Ichabod put his belongings on the desk and picked up one of the books, an atlas, and looked through it in awe. 

"We tried to dry the books and preserve them as best we could," Abbie smiled, watching his enthusiasm for his potential new home.

"This is all quite fascinating. Where did this come from?" 

"Much of it was Papa Gus's. It came with him from his ship. Some of it was washed under the current after the storms whenever a shipwrecked. 

"And this," Ichabod lifted the top to what looked like a small desk, "This is a square piano." He tapped a few keys making an odd clinking sound, still beaming with delight. "It's terribly out of tune."

"I know. I'm not sure how to fix it."

"I shall tend to it if you don't mind," Ichabod was off to the next thing before Abbie could even answer. Captain Gus had a decent bed, though, after six years, the bedding had a bit of a stale smell. "Such craftsmanship," Ichabod mused at the bedpost.

Abbie pulled the linens off the bed. I'll launder these for you."

"Oh heavens no... I can launder these," Ichabod politely took them from her as she gathered some soap and showed him where everything was.

"The stream is clean cold water from the top of the mountain so you can use it to drink or bathe." Abbie pointed up to the four-foot wide hole in the cave rock above them. "The rain will come in, but it will drain right out, so don't worry. I hope this is suitable for you."

"It's more than suitable," Ichabod felt grateful. "But nobody else wanted all of these things?"

"No," Abbie shrugged. "My stepbrother Joe wants nothing to do with any of this. You'll meet him tonight. I did enjoy this place once, when Papa Gus was here... And nobody else has much need for all of these things from the Colonized world. The things we do find useful, we get from Cynthia's shop. But for the most part, we make our own things. One day we won't need any of this."

"What do you mean?" Ichabod was curious.

"When the island has called all of her kind back to her, we won't have need for land dwellings or any of these trinkets and things."

"I'm sorry," Ichabod shook his head not following anything she was saying. He was an intelligent man, but she wasn't making any sense. "I don't know what you are intimating. When the island calls all of her kind?"

"I have to show you something," Abbie nervously went back out of the cave and stood upon a rock just above the sea. 

Ichabod followed her curious about the beauty before him. He watched as she unfastened her dress and let it fall to the ground.

The sun beamed around her as she stood on the rock, her dark curls gently bobbing about in the wind. A vision. Just as he remembered when he rescued her... except on two slender shapely legs.

"You need to know who we are... Who I am." Abbie turned back to the sea and in perfect form, dove off the rock."

"Abbie!" Ichabod called out as he hurried to the edge. 

She seemed to vanish under the water. He was on the cusps of calling her again when she bobbed up from the water. When she went back under a huge golden tail flared up splashing the water before going under beneath her.

"Gods wounds!" Ichabod gasped. This was real. She was real.

"Come with me..." He heard her voice but where was she? 

Ichabod undid his pants and jumped in swimming in the direction that he heard her calling. 

 

 

~3

 

In the haze of the pale blue water, he saw her figure swim to him. Full dark locks of hair floating about like a crown upon her head, a long golden tail, fanning back and forth at the end, she was magnificent, glorious. he almost forgot he couldn't breathe for his desire to follow her. He held his breath for as long as he could, but he had to come up for air. 

Abbie swam to a small cove just behind the rocks near a small waterfall, where they could have some privacy. She knew he would have a lot of questions and mentally prepared herself as she perched upon a rock. Ichabod swam until he could walk. Slowly he strode towards her, his eyes fully taking her in as she sat in the sunlight, water glistening off her skin.

"You... I... How is this real?" He stammered, his cocky confidence shaken a bit as he questioned everything he knew. "I dreamed that you were but I never truly thought this could be real."

"It is real. I am real" Abbie held her hand out for him to come closer. "It's okay. You can touch me."

Ichabod slowly reached out and ran his over her smooth wet skin. He started with the familiar, her shoulders, down her arms. His eyes followed the direction of his firm hands, glancing over the lovely bronze swell of her breasts, the dark nipples that he longed to taste. His cock lurched to life beneath the water. His attraction to her in this state was unreal. He swallowed hard to quench the dry desperate thirst that overcame him as he continued, down slowly, until he reached the curve of her hip. 

 

"Don't stop," Abbie's soft voice encouraged him to explore.

He obeyed eager, curious, he felt down her hip, her perfect bum, and down her upper thigh. As he continued down her thigh he slowed letting himself take in the contrasting feel of her soft skin and the slick golden scales. All the way down with his right hand memorizing every inch of her tail by touch and with his eyes. He was dazzled by the massive fanned out tail fin. 

Abbie took slow steady breaths as his firm hands moved down her tail. His fingers felt so incredible igniting sensations in her that she'd never felt before. His hands work up my thighs, again, slowing just next to her sex. His eyes fixated on the smooth round mound. Her legs were fused together at mid-thigh and his mind was curious if everything was as it was for a human or had things transformed. 

He could feel the beating of his heart like a drum in his chest, as titillating energy filled his loins. He looked up at her for a moment, his intense blue eyes searching hers for permission. Her brown eyes nervous, uncertain, but trusting him to continue. She held her breath, her heart racing as she arched widening her hips to invite his hand down between her thighs. 

Slowly still. He reached between, exploring her smooth mound with his long thick fingers. Her breath quickened as he spread her folds and gently thumbed tiny circles around her clit. His eyes still fixed on hers as they grew hooded, and she grew weak for his touch. 

She stopped breathing for a moment as he slid his long middle finger inside of her. Ichabod felt a wave rush over his body as she let out the sweetest sigh of a siren cry. The sound was intoxicating; his breath caught in his throat as he took it in. Another finger in her, and he was quietly exploring her folds.

Abbie’s hips thrust into his hand as his strong, gentle fingers work inside of her, his thumb rubbing swift circles around her clit. Her tail fluttered as the pressure began to build in her loins. Abbie reached into the water wrapping her petite hand around his thick throbbing cock. Slow firm strokes. His breath caught heavy in his throat and his gaze into her eyes became hooded. 

There were no words between them, just his husky moans and her siren song echoing to the sound of the waterfall behind them and the waves of water splashing over the rock Abbie perched on. 

Ichabod reached up caressing her cheek, holding her face gently and planted a slow open mouth kiss on plump wanting lips. He swallowed her song, as his coursed through his body. Their tongues began twirling with slow serpentine pleasure.

Ichabod dragged his tongue from her gaping mouth to her neck. Then lower still, devouring her sumptuous breasts, as his fingers worked inside her. She was so wet, drenching his fingers, as he licked and tongued from one breast to the other, swirling her turgid dark nipples. He was ready to erupt, barely able to control himself as the scent of her essence drew him down. But Abbie stopped him. Her essence might be too much for him to drink. More than a taste... She didn't know what it would do, and she was so close to coming and releasing all over him. He was lost in her watching her body seductively writhe and wave as he kissed and tasted down her body. 

She drew his gaze back up, leaning into him with a deep desperate kiss, as her smooth round breasts pressed against his lean torso. She breathed in his natural musk scent, making her tail curl as the blood rushed to her full swollen lips. His fingers stretched her walls as her chasm clenched tight around the long digits inside her. 

She was grinding into his hand desperate to come and come hard. While his fingers continue to explore all of her, she continued stroking his swiftly, feeling the tension rising in him as he neared his climax as well. Soon she was overcome by the crashing wave of bliss. She laid back undulating into his hand, soaking him as she cried out, her song echoing around them. Ichabod thrust against her hand as he found his release. He came hard in an explosion of pleasure as he watched her delight in her climax. 

He pulled her to him, letting her close her eyes and rest against his body. Quivering, her arms wrapped around him, as he pulled his hand from her glorious chasm. Her scent, her essence dripping from his fingers... He could not resist just one little taste of her. He drew her essence from his fingers, taking a moment to indulge in the sweet taste of her nectar. It was like being completely overcome. His mind and body felt as if they were floating away, above the clouds beyond the starts. He'd never felt anything like this. 

He had no idea how long he'd been in the euphoric state, when he heard Abbie's soft voice calling him back down to reality. When he opened his eyes, he was lying down with her looking over him. 

"What happened?" He asked, trying to come to his senses.

"My essence in this form may be a bit too much for you right now," Abbie blushed. 

"You are incredible in this form," Ichabod deep baritone was low and soft. She adored the sound of his voice. “I love you.”

Ichabod leaned in gently cupping her chin up to him as he kissed her lips. There was a tender passionate heat between them. Her heart swelled. Even in this form, he still loved her. Her essence still lingered in the air, but she could feel his love was genuine as they kissed. They laid there caressing, indulging and loving each other for a while before Ichabod pulled back to admire her again.

He looked her over again and again, still truly amazed. She was a mermaid. "You are beautiful... Magnificent beyond words.

 

"We are mermaids," Abbie grinned kissing him.

"So the others that live here?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes... Well most. Though I believe the island calls all of those who have Mer in their blood. Not everyone here believes that, but... I really do."

"So you believe everyone here is called because they are MerPeople? I certainly am not... Clearly." Ichabod looked down at his naked body in the shallow salt water.

"You don't know that for sure. MerPeople roamed the seas thousands of years ago. After going into hiding, they intermingled with humans, and the bloodline faded. But the island is calling her people home. Perhaps you can't change now, but when the full moon peaks tonight maybe... Just maybe you will. There are the others who are not strong enough on their own to change, but can under the power of the full moon..."

"No..." Ichabod shook his head and sat up. He suddenly felt very sober. "I am not a... a merman. You said others cannot change?"

"Well... Papa Gus, he never changed. The full moon couldn't bring his nature out. Even after he married my mother, her essences couldn't bring his change either. And his son Joe cannot change... Or it hasn't happened for him yet."

Ichabod could not wrap his mind around this. It was mind-blowing the experience they just had and she was... Well, she was the most exquisite being he'd ever laid eyes on. But there was no way he was a merman. Of all the bizarre things he'd learned since being trapped on the island, this took the prize. 

"I apologize," Ichabod struggled to keep his thoughts straight as he searched for his pants. "I need a moment alone." He hurried off into the cave. Abbie was left without legs and couldn't follow him. 

After what they'd just shared, she hoped he would be more open to the possibility. But she'd scared him off. Maybe he was right. He could be like Papa Gus, and Joe. Maybe, he really wasn't a merman. Maybe the Island had called him for something else. 

Whatever the island's reason, he needed to man up tonight at the Full Moon Feast, or Luke would be the only one she would be courting for the next lunar cycle.

 

~*~


	5. True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Full Moon Feast commences, Ichabod struggles to deal with his new found truth. Abbie is faced with a decision about her potential companions and possible lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. As some know many in my family have been affected displaced and even out of school due to the recent Hurricane. It's going to be a long road ahaead, as there is still so much to do, but I'm back. I'll be updating fics as I can, but I may not be able to do one update a week consistently. I'm still enjoying writting for this fandom and I look forward to things getting back to normal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter & Hopefully I'll have Updates for Designed By Love, Princess Diaries, and Eat Sleep Love soon.

CH5 True Nature  


1~

Confusion. Ichabod's mind was a blur trying to comprehend everything that had just been told to him. A mermaid? Him? Impossible! 

Ichabod grumbled, mumbled, and paced back and forth in the cave that he now called his dwelling. It was such a familiar space filled with things that he knew and didn't have to question, yet it did not feel like his own. Not yet. 

He sat frustrated on the old brass knobbed bed and ran his hands through his long dark hair. A light sensation flooded his body momentarily and his thoughts immediately switched to Abigail. She had opened herself up to him, exposed herself in a selfless way to explain who she was, who these people were.

And was she responsible for the death of his fellow crewmates, and for nearly killing young Wesley? Was the siren song real? What had her essence done to him?

He could still almost feel her, her scent resonating through his soul. He was inexplicably drawn to her, so much so it nearly pained him to walk away from her.

"Abigail." The name slipped softly from his mouth with ease.

Everything in him wanted to run back to her, and to apologize for leaving her so abruptly. But if he did so, would he be asked to face the very real possibility that he could be... 

"No," he shook his head. "It's simply not possible."

~

Abbie sat by the sea as the sun dried her. Her thoughts were confused as well. How had he tasted her essence and still walked away from her? How had he walked away from the sound of her voice?

She was the strongest of the MerPeople. Even mermen were weak to her essence and her siren song. She had seen the way Ichabod became dazed and enchanted at the smallest taste of her in mermaid form. But how was he so easily able to leave her when she called out to him? Was she wrong about their connection... or was she right?

Soon she was back on two legs again. Abbie gathered her dress and wrapped it around herself. For a moment she thought about going inside the cavern, but she stopped herself. That was Ichabod's home now, and she would respect his need to be alone and grapple with what he had just been told. 

~

2~

"Abbie," Luke sat on the beach near her home and could sense her essence, drawing him like a drug. 

She was a mermaid now, he could sense it, being so attuned to her. His heart wrenched as his mind was bothered by the thought of her being with Ichabod, while she was like this. He wouldn't be able to resist her as a mermaid. No man could. Hell mermen could hardly resist her. She was the strongest among them all.

A short while later he looked up to see her tiny figure slowly walking back along the white sandy beach. He stood to meet her. Though she was human again, the scent of her essence still permeated the air around them. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest as he fought back the urge to fall at her feet. He wasn't strong when it came to Abbie, but he had to pretend. If she knew how truly weak he was to the power of her mermaid essence, she might not be with him.

There was a bit of sadness in Abbie's eyes. He opened his arms to let her in, eager to comfort her, even though he knew that it was Ichabod who was the cause of her pain.

"Something has you upset. You told him?" Luke embraced her as she easily went into his arms.

"I did... I had to. He knows that we are MerPeople... That I am a mermaid."

"Is he one of us?" Luke asked. 

"He didn't change with me," Abbie admitted. But the full moon will be strong tonight. Perhaps he will change..."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Papa Gus and Joey never changed, and yet they are still part of us." Abbie caressed Luke's cheeks as she looked into his eyes with all sincerity. "We have to accept him. The island has called him to be with us..."

"I know," Luke let out a sigh. "So he's staying at Capt'n Gus' old place? Does that mean you told him he could leave?"

"No... I told you I won't tell him more than the island wants him to know. When it's time for him to learn about Papa Gus, the island will see to it." 

Luke knew she was right, but he wanted Ichabod Crane gone so he could have her to himself again. "Abbie, can we go inside and spend some time together… just the two of us, before the celebration tonight."

"I can't right now. I really must meet with Sophie and the others to prepare for the celebration."

"Okay," Luke held her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss as he breathed her in. Her essence was a pure sweet intoxicating pleasure. He struggled against his desire, letting her go as he let out a heavy sigh... "I suppose we will have the next Lunar cycle together, just the two of us... And my hope is we will have even longer."

Abbie smiled letting out a slightly nervous laugh. "I suppose we will... I'll um... I'll see you tonight."

Abbie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying away. 

She had been looking forward to the prospect of exploring a more intimate relationship with Luke, happy even. Before. Before Ichabod Crane. Abbie wasn't accustomed to these feeling of indecisiveness and uncertainty. She struggled to reconcile the feelings of loyalty and care she had for Luke, with the feelings of passion and desire she felt for Ichabod. It was more than just the draw of the Island calling her to save him and guide him. She hoped it was also more than the fact that he was new, worldly, and learned. She genuinely found him charming, brash, confident, at times bumbling and sweet. 

She put her hand to her chest noticing how her heart fluttered and she instinctively smiled at the mere thought of him. This had never happened before. Not so strongly as this. Not with Daniel, and certainly not with Luke. How could a single man fill her heart with so much pleasure, and so much fear?

~

 

"Crane? Might we come in?" Frank called from just outside the cave.

"Yes... Of course please, come it." Ichabod stood to straighten himself up and welcome his guests.

"We brought you some things, since you'll be staying with us." Cynthia offered him a few wraps as clothing. "There's something here that will be appropriate for the celebration tonight."

"That's very kind of you." Ichabod graciously took the offerings. "However, I am uncertain if I shall attend the feast this eve."

"I suppose finding out who we are, has been a bit disconcerting," Cynthia smiled sympathetically. "You must believe that if you've been called to this place, it's for a reason. You belong with us."

"Did you so easily accept that the people here are... Well, they are, you are... MerPeople?" Ichabod still struggled to make sense of it."

"I was born here," Cynthia smiled. "I have always had the ability to turn... even without the full moon."

"I see," Ichabod could hardly believe he was having this conversation. "And were you born here as well?"

"I was called to this place when I was fifteen," Frank answered. "And it was alarming at first. I think my youth helped me accept it easily. The first time I turned was pretty incredible."

Ichabod stood stricken, not knowing how to respond. 

"Come to the celebration tonight," Cynthia emplored him. "I think you'll feel more comfortable once you embrace who we are."

"I'm not certain that witnessing Miss Abigail becoming a companion to Luke will make me feel more comfortable," Ichabod grumbled, the twinge of jealousy in his voice exposing his true feelings.

"You could always, how does the saying go," Frank teased. "Throw your hat into the ring."

"Do you think she'd truly consider me as her companion?" Ichabod asked, remembering what Abbie told him the night before. 

"Well, if you would like to be her companion, I would suggest you prepare an offering for her and get dressed."

Could he accept being her companion along with another man? After all, he had two identical stones, the blessing of the island. When and if he and Abbie were ready, and if he truly believed they were meant to be. But he would need to step up, get to know her as her companion. He only wished Luke was not a part of the equation.

 

~~~

3~

 

It was just before the sunset over the mountain ridge that Ichabod joined Cynthia and Frank on the beach to attend the celebration. They separated then, the elders, married and betrothed couples went to one side, singing as the youth played an array of rudimentary instruments.  
Once they were in place the single men went to the other side and joined them in song. Taking a seat on woven mats.

Ichabod found a place towards the back where he could observe, and learn. He was anxious wondering where Abbie and the other young women were. Soon the singing quieted to a hum that grew closer, resonating as the young women entered the beach dressed in beautiful pastel linen wrap dresses. Their soft enchanting voices sang out, echoing across the island.

They were all so lovely and carefree, but Ichabod's eyes were drawn to Abbie. She had the most genuine smile and a sparkle in her bright brown eyes. Their eyes met as she sang, and it was as if her song was meant only for him.

A few moments later they were seated across from the men and the elders came forward. Two couples cordially ended their companionships, with the approval of the elders, before singing began again. One at a time a few young men and women got up from their seats and offered a gift of flowers in a crown, bouquet or lei to their intended. Some accepted and some did not. One young man accepted two young women, though the rest seemed content with one companion.

"Abigail," Luke swallowed hard as he took a quick glance around at his fellow MerPeople. "Will you accept this gift and have me as your companion for the next Lunar cycle?"

"I will accept," Abbie smiled.

Luke wanted to be overjoyed, but what he felt more resembled relief. He'd loved her for so long, he could easily sense the shift in her affections science Ichabod's arrival. At least now he would not have to worry about her being intimate with the stranger. For now, he had his love all to himself. 

Ichabod felt his heart drop hard in his chest when Luke placed a necklace of lovely orange and red flowers around Abbie's neck. He hoped she would reject his proposal, but true to her word she accepted and Luke gave her a tender peck on the lips. 

Now it was up to Ichabod to choose. If he wanted to be with Abbie, he had to make his move. 

Ichabod was so focused on her that he didn't notice two women approach him with offerings.

"Ichabod Crane," the two held out floral offerings to him. "Would you like for us to be your companions for the next lunar cycle."

"I... I beg your pardon," Ichabod raised a perplexed brow. "I don't even know you."

"We've been admiring you the past few days."

"We find you most fascinating. And can't wait to get to know you more... Intimately."

Abbie looked over to Ichabod and was stunned to see him flirting with Ryn and Donna. They were offering him floral gifts and she was not happy about it.

"Well, it looks as if the stranger will be in good hands. I'm sure Ryn and Donna can teach him everything he needs to know about Paradise."

"He's not a stranger, and he's not ready..." Abbie tried to stifle her displeasure in front of Luke. But she really wanted to go slap the hell out of Ryn and Donna for even thinking about trying to hook up with her Crane. 

"You're both very lovely and your Offer is very pleasing. But I'm afraid I must refuse at this time," Ichabod tried to be as cordial in his rejection as possible.

 

"Are you sure," Donna made one last effort. "We believe we could make your time here with us, most pleasurable."

"I um... I'm quite certain you could, however... My affections and intentions lay elsewhere at this time." 

"Well... We'll keep ourselves available if you change your mind and remain unattached."

Ichabod stood and bowed politely before them, and let out a sigh of relief when they walked away. Abbie was relieved too, though she had little right to be jealous after accepting Luke.

Ichabod looked over and caught Abbie's gaze. The two felt compelled to be with each other. He took a deep breath, before he reached behind him and picked up the crown of flowers he had prepared earlier.

Preparing an offering had been easy enough. An arrangement of flora in a crown or a lei to give to one's intended. But Ichabod didn't just want to give Abbie any arrangement of flowers. He remembered two particular flowers she had admired when they made their journey through the jungle. It took a bit of doing, but he eagerly went back up the trail and picked an array of Yellow Calla Lillie's and Echeveria Ele Gans Succulents. 

Cynthia and Frank explained how the events of the evening would go, as well as details about the how to offer a gift to ones intended. 

Abbie's eyes lit up when she saw Ichabod's long lean form rise with the precious arrangement in hand and walk her way. Her heart skipped a beat, as a rush of pleasure flushed through her body.

"Good eve, Miss Abigail."

"Hello Crane," Abbie grinned as she blushed.

"You look beautiful," Ichabod beamed, never taking his eyes off of her. He extended his hands and the crown of flowers. "These are for you, Treasure."

"These are my favorite... How did you know?"

"I saw you observe them when we journeyed up the mountain trail. I could tell they were your favorites, because of the look in your eyes and the way you smiled."

"They're beautiful, and perfect."

 

"I suppose this is the part where I ask if you would do me the honor and accept me as your companion. Nothing would make me happier."

"I'd like that very much," Abbie smiled, looking up into his soft blue eyes. 

He was overjoyed as he placed the crown upon her head. "My beautiful queen," he breathed softly, leaning in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. 

The pair turned to the elders who politely nodded their acceptance of the pairing. Abbie glanced over to Luke, who was shocked. How did Ichabod know? And why would Abbie accept after only knowing him for less than two weeks? He had waited for years to have a chance with her. It just didn't seem fair.

"Luke, if you want to change your mind and take back your gift... Now is the time," Abbie offered.

"No... I'm up for a small challenge," Luke feigned a smile. 

"As am I," Ichabod stood erect and confidently held out his hand to Luke. The two gave each other a firm handshake as Abbie looked awkwardly between them.

"Now that we have concluded the Courtship Ceremonies, we will have a moment of silence for our fallen Son Amhad, whose life heroically lost, defending our home against the murderous Colonizers," Cora spoke boldly as everyone bowed their heads in reverence to the young merman.

Ichabod shifted awkwardly as he stood by Abbie's side. It was his fellow sailors with the British Royal Navy, under Admiral Sutton's command that had come for the island. And in his heart he knew had Sutton succeeded, it would have been disastrous for the MerPeople within Paradise Rock. But his shipmates weren't all evil in his mind. He and the others were young men following orders. Following orders or not, however, he was forced to face the truth that their occupation would have caused harm to these beautiful people and their unique culture.

~

 

4~

 

The Full Moon Feast was a delightful collaboration of treats and delicacies prepared by many of the island inhabitants served while lively music and candlelight set the ambiance. Ichabod recognized some of the dishes and the cultures that they hailed from. While other dishes seemed to be simply raw sea plant and animal seafood, and fruits that grew naturally on the island.

Ichabod had the pleasure of joining Abbie at her table, he to her right and Luke to her left. Across from them sat Joe, Cynthia, Frank, and young Macey, with Grandma Cora at the head of the table. 

Abbie smiled, happy that Ichabod was getting on so well with everyone. He hadn't mentioned the 'M' word all evening as he emerged himself in this strange new culture.

"I am having a delightful eve, and the food is all quite... Interesting," Ichabod smiled as he took a bite of shepherd's pie. "My Grams used to make a dish exactly like this one when I was a boy."

"Joe made it," Abbie smiled giving her brother the accolades. "It was a favorite of our Papa Gus's."

"Pardon me for asking but, you and Joe..."

"He's my stepbrother. His father married my mother after... Well, after his mother was lost to us." Abbie looked at Joe and it was clear there was more to the story. "Shepards Pie was a dish from England that Papa Gus used to make for us. He learned it from his mom and used to make it for... Anyway, let us not talk about things that will bring sadness. This is a feast to be had with joy. You seem to be enjoying everything."

"I truly am," Ichabod smiled as he took her hand in his, to comfort away any feelings she had of missing her stepfather.

"Odd that you don't have a taste for sea food," Luke attempted to hide his aggravation at having to share. "We are a meat eating people of the sea."

"I too am of the carnivorous inclination," Ichabod spoke up quickly. "I'm simply accustomed to having my meat cooked."

"Then try the oysters. They're steamed," Abbie picked up one of the shelled delicacies and waved it teasingly before Ichabod. "I've heard rumors that Europeans consider them an aphrodisiac."

Ichabod raised a brow inquisitively, with a grin. "How could I refuse such a tantalizing offer."

Luke rolled his eyes, as Abbie playfully fed the oyster to Ichabod.

"Mmm... Perfection."

"I'm glad you think so," Abbie smiled dabbing the side of his lip. "I made them myself. I know it might take your pallet some time to get used to raw sea food."

"That was incredibly thoughtful of you," Ichabod was gazing at her with the sweetest heart eyes, before leaning in to whisper softly in her ear. "But what you and I have is natural, no need for Aphrodisiacs."

"This is true," Abbie blushed.

"Abbie," Luke stood abruptly and cleared his throat. "How about joining me for a dance?"

"Absolutely," Abbie took his hands and the two joined others who were already dancing to lively tribal music.

Joe watched Ichabod's jaw clench tight as Abbie and Luke departed. "You better get used to it. I've never been able to share a companion."

"I may not have thought this through as thoroughly as I could have," Ichabod admitted. "I simply could not bear the thought of being without her for an entire month."

"Fair enough," Joe understood. "Our ways can take some getting used to."

"You say, Our Ways... But you've never turned. Are you a merman?"

"I don't know."

"Where you born here?"

"Yes... But my parents were not. They were both called to this place, like Abbie's mom. But I have to believe that I was meant to be here. And the Island will keep me when we return to the sea."

"Return to the sea?" Ichabod asked.

"The island is calling her people back,” Cora’s voice was kind and filled with the wisdom of her age. “Soon it will no longer be safe for us to remain as humans. Even this Island will not be enough to protect us. And if the riches held within Paradise are ever discovered, Colonizers and explorers will not give up attempting to claim this place and destroy her inhabitants."  
The story you told about the creatures that dwelled the earth in ancient days… Kinara Sirens, MerPeople Sirens, Werewolves Centaur…”

“It’s all true,” Cora grinned.

“Don’t forget about the vampires,” Joe teased laughing when Ichabod’s eyes grew wide.

"Come on Crane," Abbie grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "We're supposed to celebrating."

"How can I refuse," Ichabod eagerly joined her and the others.

They danced joyously with the others. For a while Ichabod could look past the his new found and odd relationship status, and simply enjoy himself. As the full moon began to rise in the sky, the throng of dancing and jubilee made its way to the beach. One by one small groups began to descend into the sea. Ichabod looked on in amazement as the salty sea water transformed them.

"Abbie a little help?" Joe asked his sister.

"Of course." 

Abbie leaned in and gave Joe the breath of life. A few seconds later

"Come one, it's time to join the others," Luke encouraged them. "There is nothing like experiencing your true nature Crane."

"I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that," Ichabod remained unmoving.

"Go ahead without us. Let me talk to him," Abbie said nervous about Ichabod's apprehension.

"Abbie, tonight is important... For all of us. We have one night to experience our true nature in our real home, together."

"We'll join you soon," Abbie reassured him.

Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze before departing. 

"Abbie, I do not wish to keep you from your people, however I don't believe I'm quite ready for all of... this."

"They're our people Crane. And you won't be alone. I'll be with you."

"Abbie... In a few short days I've had my entire world turned upside down. I've lost my home, my commission, my old friends... I've been forced to face the reality that what I once deemed impossible is true and real. If I get into that water... I'm not ready. I apologize and I truly do not wish to deprive you of the evening with your fellow MerPeople. I'm simply not ready to be one of them. Not yet."

"I'm sorry. I should have realized this would be a lot for you," Abbie let out a sigh as she took his hand. "If you’re not ready, that's okay. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to stay..."

"I want to."

~~~

 

5~

The two walked across the beach under moon light start night sky. They stopped on the rocky beach just shy of the cave that Ichabod now called home. They sat upon the rocks watching as the merpeople played then soon vanished beneath the sea. 

The light of the moon and starts cascading across the sea were breathtaking, but it was the myriad of illuminating blue beneath the sea and lining the shore that most intrigued Ichabod.

"Beautiful isn't it," Abbie admired.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Ichabod gave her a soft side grin, causing her to blush. "I admit the lights are most intriguing... Bioluminescent Algae?"

"Yes," Abbie was impressed with his knowledge. She picked up two rocks and handed one to him. She tossed it into the water causing an illuminating glowing splash. Ichabod smiled, as he skipped his rock across the water causing a glowing trail of ripples .

"Most astonishing. Why have I not seen this here before?"

"The algae lays dormant beneath the sea for most of the month. When we go home, it stirs them up. The light from the algae illuminates our true home when we are there."

"Your true home... Your brother intimated there is more beneath the sea than rock, water, and sea life?"

"So much more. There is an entire world under the sea."

"I must admit the explorer in me is highly intrigued... However," Ichabod wriggled his feet, "the prospect of exchanging my legs and feet for a caudal peduncle is a bit alarming."

"Not quite ready to trade those legs for a fish tail?" Abbie gave him a teasing grin. "You do have very nice legs."

"I am a biped," Ichabod joked nervously. His eyes dropped watching as he tenderly rubbed her hand in his. "Perhaps during the next full moon. Once I've come to terms with the possibility."

"It's okay. I know this is a lot. You may not change, but we won't know until you try." Abbie let out a heavy sigh. 

She wouldn't know until she tried as well. Somehow Ichabod had resisted her siren song when she was a mermaid. No one had ever resisted her. What if he couldn't fall under her spell. What if he could truly love her, and she could love him without controlling him, bending him to her will, or possibly killing him. She'd waited so long to be with a man. And she'd never wanted any man the way she wanted him.

She began to hum then sing softly, beautifully. Ichabod sat transfixed on her voice.

 _"La Mer, Qu'on voit danser_  
Le long des golfes Clairs  
A des reflets d'argent. La Mer  
Des reflets changeants, sous la pluie

__

 

 _It's far beyond the moon and stars..._  
Somewhere, beneath the Sea  
I know beyond a doubt my heart  
Will lead me there soon

__

_My Love, We'll meet beyond the shore_  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beneath the Sea  
And never again will he go sailing." 

"That was beautiful," Ichabod admired.

Abbie looked him him his eyes her voice now seeping into his soul. "Come with me beneath the sea..."

"I..." Ichabod stammered a bit. She had just told him it was okay if he wasn't ready. "I really would rather not."

"Hear it calling to you Ichabod Crane... You want to go in." Her voice hummed. "You want to be in the sea... With me... You want me..."

"I want to be with you... But I do not understand why you've changed your mind... You said that you understood my reluctance."

"Crane?" Abbie stopped singing her voice was normal again. "You really felt no desire to get into the water?"

"Of course not. We just spoke about this before you started singing..." Ichabod looked confused. "Where you attempting to put me under an enchantment of some sort?"

"My siren song... No one has ever been able to resist it before."

Ichabod snatched his hand away from her. "Why would you utilize such foul trickery?"

"I'm sorry... My gift is not foul. I didn't mean any harm, and I would never have actually made you get into the water."

"Then why attempt to trick me?" Ichabod started to get up but Abbie gently coaxed him to stay seated by her.

"Please forgive me, and allow me to explain. I would never want to hurt or trick you... But I was afraid that I could."

"I don't understand."

"I have abilities... Beyond those of my fellow MerPeople. Most have a siren song, but I am stronger than the others. My song and my essence are strong enough to lure any man, woman, or creature, even my fellow MerPeople. Because of this, it's been difficult to fall in love and to let myself be loved emotionally and physically."

"But you were engaged before to Daniel and now Luke..." Ichabod struggled to understand.

"Yes. I have loved, but never truly freely. I've always been afraid that I would bend my lovers will to my own. With Daniel and with Luke, I've always had to quell what was inside of me, be careful of my thoughts, feelings, need, and desires. For the first time, I don't have to suppress what I truly want."

"And what do you want Abbie?"

"I want to give in to love, and be loved without holding back. I want to feel lust and passion without fear. I want to quench the thirst I've felt since the moment I first saw you."

"I have but one question." Ichabod raised a brow mischievously as he caressed her cheek as his eyes drifted from her big brown eyes to her soft full lips. "What are you waiting for?"

If that was his invitation and way of saying he forgave her, she took it. Abbie languidly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. Their lips met, tenderly pressing against each other in a long slow passionate kiss. He was completely unable to resist her, not because he was compelled, but because he desired her just as much as she did him. He felt his cock twitch in response as Abbie slid one hand down his chest and rested it on the firm lean muscle of his thigh. Her body heaved into his, slow and rhythmically as his large hands caressed her back.

They are fully in the moment now

"Abbie I want you," Ichabod groans between kisses. His warm breath on her skin draws her lips back to him again.

"Mmmm... I want you too..." Abbie moans softly as she moves to straddle across his lap. 

She opens her mouth eagerly inviting him in. Their tongues swirl in wet serpentine motions as their hands caress and roam each others bodies, not allowing words to betray the present moment. His cock grows stiff beneath her as she undulates into him. 

Ichabod felt as if he were going to lose his mind. He had to have her now.

He lifts her, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her inside. Her fingers feverishly ravage through his hair. She tugs playfully at his bottom lip before he engulfs her with open mouth, deep, warm kiss. He pins her against the stone wall indulging kisses from her mouth to her neck, and her collar, his body was aching to be inside her and he could feel her desire. 

If he didn't steal himself, they weren't going to make it to the bed.

With haste now, he carries her to the bed, laying her down before him as she unties the wrap of her dress. Ichabod's breath catches heavy in his throat as he gazes upon the curves of her body and her perfectly smooth chestnut skin. 

"My god, you are perfection," he groans heavy as his hooded eyes take her in irreverently. The moon light shimmering through the opening above, illuminates her sensual curves.

Abbie watches him with bated breath, eagerly biting her bottom lip, as he slowly unfastens the wrap around his waist. His long, thick, veiny cock was already hard and risen. Her heart skips and a furry of butterflies rush through her loins as she imagines all of that inside of her. She could feel her nipples harden and her chasm pool just looking at his naked form coming towards her.

A slight whimper of delight escapes her lips as he spread her legs. His touch sent a warm thrill down her spine, as she became wet with anticipation. 

She wanted to give him all of her... In her human form, with him, she could make love, for the first time.

His hands slide firmly down her thigh, spreading her sex before him. Long strong fingers begin to rub slow firm circles, spreading her folds, exposing her wet pink inner flesh sending sensations of pleasure searing through her body. She lets out a hot breathy sigh as he slides two long thick digits inside her. She's purring in his hands as her hips rock into him. His thumb is on her clit as he kisses her inner thigh. The tender kisses and his strong fingers on her pleasure centers have her moaning louder as her hips rise in slight waves. Ichabod lets his tongue take over, swirling hard circles against her clit as she begins to soak his fingers. 

His left hand slowly snakes up her body until he finds her breast. She feels his strong fingers rubbing her nipples, one side, then the other, while he continues to pleasure her sex with his mouth and other hand. Abbie reels with delight, panting swiftly, softly, as she becomes desperate for release.

"Mmmmm.... So good...." Abbie moans as she felt the first small wave of pleasure strike her nerves. 

"Mmmm..." Ichabod only moans as he delights in her cum. 

Every nerve in her body is alive as she relishes in the sensation of him kissing up her body, sucking her nipples, kissing her neck. She can feel the weight of his body upon her and between her thighs. Her heart is racing nervously and She closes her eyes. 

"Abbie," Ichabod's low husky voice draws her eyes back upon him. "I need to be inside you."

"Yes..."

He kisses her tenderly as he takes his cock in hand and guides it towards her folds. She can feel something against her still-pulsating folds, and it's not his hand, it's the head of his cock. It's rounded and hard, and gently probing against my slick wet lips. 

Abbie spread her legs wider to give herself to him fully. She holds her breath as she feels him slide into her one delightful inch at a time.

 

"Oh.... mmmm.. yesss..." she purrs as he Slowly thrusts, until he has pushed his entire length into my chasm. She was free to think and feel and desire him. She opens her mind and allows herself to indulge in what she wanted from him, without fear. She wants all of him.

He's nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of her walls tightly engulfing his thick member. She can feel the thickness throb against her from the inside. Abbie moans completely filled with his cock, and he sighs with pure satisfaction. The force of his thick erection inside of her is like nothing she'd ever imagined. It was glorious.

The sensation of the head pushing up inside her is enough to send her over the edge again, but he slowly begins his withdraw. Abbie's toes curl and bewildering tingles fill her belly as he fully pulls out of her, leaving her pussy wet, gaping, and wanting. 

"Don't stop..." Abbie pants desperately. "I want you so bad."

"Whatever you want Treasure," Ichabod moans huskily.

And he delivers. He enters her again this time with a strong thrust, his thick cock filling her again, as she moans loudly against the sensation. Ichabod swallows her moans with kisses as he begins slow forceful thrusts in and out of her in rhythmic delight. His long length sliding across her clit with each stroke. The sensations felt so good, neither of them wanted the pleasure to end.

Her hands raked his back as they kiss furiously. His hips bury down into her as he quickens his speed. Her hips rise and undulate meeting his rhythm as they make love. He is full in her, quick short hard thrust, furiously driving inside her making, her cry out his name between hot wet kisses. He pushes against her inner core, over, and over. Abbie completely gave herself over to him, and the pure pleasure he delivered.

"I want to cum with you, Treasure," sweat drips from Ichabod's brow as he fights to hold off his release, until she was ready, which didn't take long. 

"I'm... so close..." Abbie manages, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He can hear her breath quicken and feel her body begin to tremble as the wave of ecstasy comes over her. Panting softly, her entire body is racked with crashing waves of pleasure.

She's beautiful as she soaks his cock. The slick wet sensation instantly drove him over the edge. Bliss and ecstasy take over. His body tightens, shudders, toes curling as he thrusts, coming hard inside of her, filling her completely until he is spent. Their juices mixing as the two reeled in the high of their pleasure. 

It was everything that Ichabod knew it would be, and even better than anything Abbie could have imagined. He stayed inside her kissing her tenderly, wanting to never be apart from her. 

Slowly their breaths calm, as the lay still intertwined, caressing each other's bodies.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced in my life," Abbie whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark brown locks.

"I share your sentiments," Ichabod smiled as he looked daringly into her beautiful brown eyes. He gently tucked a curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He'd never loved like this before and suddenly realized, he didn't want to share her. Tomorrow he would have to ask his friend Frank what to do. If he had the stones that were the islands blessing, was that enough to send Luke on his way? Or would he have to wait until the next full moon?

"What are you thinking?" Abbie asked as she curled up into his arms.

"I'm thinking... I love you, Treasure."

"And I love you, Captain."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Abbie sings is a twist on 'La Mer' by Charles Trenet & Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin


End file.
